Stripped
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU SLASH]. After the Great Battle against Voldemort, Harry starts a new life the Muggle way and starts up his own fashion label that takes off in London. After multiple failed relationships that didn't light his dark and kinky fantasy's, Harry turns to the world of BDSM and finds a Dom who not only has taken a certain shine to him but also reminds him of a past life. [Graphic]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Follows HP storyline until the end, Dumbledore and Voldemort are dead, however Severus Snape is still alive.**

**This is Post-Hogwarts.**

**WARNINGS: Mention of pain, dominance and pleasure.**

**Male on Male action.**

**Mild swearing.**

**If you are not a fan of SLASH, Lemon or Angst leave now.**

**You have been warned.**

**Prologue:**

The war had been won and the dark had left the wizarding world. Hogwarts was destroyed and most of Harry's friends killed, with his two best friends now in a relationship. Harry had been standing in the middle of the Great Hall entrance staring at all the bodies lying covered in the floor. Professor McGonagall had seen him standing there and had gone over to talk to him and say thank you. He had smiled at her, the smile not reaching his eyes; he felt empty, really empty. Everything and everyone he had loved and cared about had either died or progressed in their own way, like Hermione and Ron whilst he was left with nothing. He knew it was selfish to think this, but for once in his life he wanted something good to happen to him.

People in the hall had seen him standing there and one had started clapping. The hall erupted into applause and Harry couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted out of this life. Professor Snape was standing next to McGonagall and had been watching him from the middle of the room as well. With one last long look at Snape, Harry had spun on the spot and dissaparated away; away from the Castle and away from the pain. The hall had immediately fallen silent and several ran forwards to the spot where Harry had been standing, some screaming about the loss of their Saviour.

He had landed in the countryside somewhere in England. Not really having a clue where he was, but determined to start a new life, that of a Muggle.

Six years later and Harry had accomplished a great deal. Taking the Muggle life on with both hands he had gotten into a business partnership with another Muggle who he had befriended and they took England by storm, creating one of the largest clothing brands in the country and most of Europe. Harry had worked his way up and now sat as President of 'Snatter Enterprise Ltd', the clothing label being Snatter.

Snatter Enterprise Ltd was situated in bustling London where Harry had settled. He had had many relationships that had gone nowhere and hadn't lasted very long, the longest being two months. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew he hadn't found it yet. He did know, however that he was gay after sifting through a range of female and male counter parts over the years.

Harry's look had changed considerably and any witch or wizard would be hard pushed to recognize him straight away with his clean cut and trendy look. His ugly hand me down cast offs from his cousin Dudley were gone and replaced with business suits and designer jeans, shirts and shoes.

From the moment he left the Hogwarts grounds, he hadn't spoken to anyone from the Wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Harry Potter was sitting in his London townhouse staring at the empty fireplace. He had been feeling empty for the past few weeks and he just couldn't shake the feeling. His best friend Jordan had been taking him out on the weekends to try and cheer him up and by snagging some fine gentlemen for their pleasure, but nothing seemed to cheer him up. Of course at the time it was fun, but afterwards he still had that empty feeling. Harry was brought back to the present by a knock at the door. Before he could get up he heard the door open and Jordan sauntered into the living area.

"Alright this _has_ to stop, Harry. Get up, get dressed, we, my friend are going out." Jordan announced as he stood in the doorway of Harry's apartment. He was the image of Snatter with his trendy and edgy look. He had tight washed out black jeans with pointy black dress shoes. He had a grey t-shirt and brown leather jacket with a dark steel pendant showing. He had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled. He was an attractive man and was Harry's age, 24 years old, but he didn't have romantic feelings for him.

Harry huffed but didn't move. "Come on you lazy shit, we have places to be."

"I don't feel like it." Harry sulked and Jordan rolled his eyes.

"You say that every time, but I don't see you complain when you're balls deep into someone." He raised an eyebrow at Harry and it made Harry laugh.

"Fine." He sighed and dramatically stood, making his way through the door where Jordan was standing and pushing him out of the way before walking up the stairs to the second floor and taking the first door on the left.

The house was an average size, looking smart and tidy from the outside, it had black weatherboards with white window frames and a bright red door. Inside was much the same, the entire house had dark wooden floors with black and white furnishings. The walls were covered in black wallpaper, but with all the windows around the house wasn't too dark and gloomy. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, Harry's bathroom had an ensuite and the other two rooms shared their bathroom.

Harry walked into his bedroom and Jordan followed behind him. "So, where is this amazing place that you're taking us tonight?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well," Jordan started, looking at his fingernails. "There's this new club that opened down the main strip. Thought we could check it out, get some booze… and some men." He smirked and walked over to Harry's wardrobe, rifling through it.

"You know, I _can_ dress myself."

Jordan turned around. "That remains to be seen, get in the shower and I'll get some clothes for you."

Harry huffed again; he _was_ the President in one of the largest fashion company's. He left Jordan to it and walking through to the bathroom. Ten minutes later and there was a knock on the door.

"You drowned in there or something?"

Harry shut the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Wrenching the door open he walked into the bedroom and shook his wet hair like a dog, splashing water everywhere, including his friend.

"Okay, okay, I get it… geez." Jordan said annoyed and left the room.

Harry dried himself and looked at the clothes laid out on the bed. Slipping into them he wore tight black skinny jeans, red and black-checkered dress shirt and black leather jacket and slipped into his black dress shoes. Looking in the mirror he grabbed his hair wax and styled his now short trendy haircut so his hair was spiked up, giving him a rugged edgy look. He had had his eyes seen to and had them corrected, much to his relief so he now didn't need glasses to see, although he had a pair of reading glasses just in case in his office. He grabbed his IPhone, wallet and keys off the bedside table and he headed out and down stairs to find Jordan waiting at the bottom of them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go.' Harry grumbled.

* * *

><p>Harry and Jordan were standing at the bar waiting for their friends, the music and beat throbbing around them. The club was dark with neon lights everywhere, with a large dance floor in the middle. Harry was looking around but there weren't too many people there at this stage. They grabbed their drinks and headed towards a booth across the room and eyed potential bedmates.<p>

Their friends arrived after half an hour and they seemed rather drunk.

"Heya, Harry." Ruby said as she sidled up next to him.

"Hey Ru." He said and kissed the top of her head. Ruby was a thin girl, same age as Harry with died red hair, dark brown eyes with intense black gold eye shadow and a tanned complexion. She was wearing a leopard printed singlet tucked into a tight black mini skirt and high gold pumps. She had a couple of nose piercings and along the curve of her ears, but she didn't look trashy.

"Oooh, what are you drinking?" She gushed in his ear.

"'The Feared Pheonix', careful it's lethal." Harry joked as she took a sip.

She smiled widely and bound over to the bar. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look at his other friend Matt who engaged him in conversation about work. Matt was a business owner who was starting out much like Harry had a few years ago and Harry was supporting him through the start up. Harry found it easy to relate to Matt as well, not only was he gay like Jordan and himself, but he had a similar personality and knew lots of people in high places. Matt was wearing a white dress shirt buttoned all the way up with a black tie, black dress pants, black belt and black dress shoes. He had a dark grey jacket overtop that was military styled and gave his formal look a casual air about it. To finish it off he had a clean cut hairstyle with his hair spiked to the side, his hair was dark brown to match his brown eyes.

Ruby and Jordan had hit the dance floor as the club had finally started to kick off and the music was blaring. It was getting harder for Matt and Harry to talk so they hustled through the crowd of sweaty bodies and made their way out the back where they could stand outside. There were already some people out there who were having a smoke and Matt pulled a cigarette out of his packet and a lighter and lit up as they stood over in the corner of the spread out area.

"So," Matt started. "Anyone caught your eye?"

Harry refused a cigarette, as he didn't smoke and answered. "No." he sighed and he rubbed his face and kicked a pebble. "I just can't seem to find the right one. I wasn't even sad when Brad walked out last week."

He looked over to Matt who was in deep thought. "What _are_ you looking for?" he queried.

"I actually don't know. I just get so bored, and there's no… mystery? I guess you could call it? I don't know."

"Are you saying your typical vanilla isn't cutting it?"

Harry laughed, "I guess vanilla isn't my thing. I always fantasize someone holding me down or hands cuffed behind my back." Even as he talked about it, he felt his groin stir.

"I think I have a solution for you, Harry." Matt smirked and stubbed out his smoke as Harry looked up at him interested. "A colleague told me about it. It's a private club that caters to fetishes."

"Fetishes?" Harry said disbelievingly. "I'm not some sick freak."

"They aren't all bondage and whatnot. Some say it's even a type of therapy and vanilla _definitely_ isn't their thing."

Harry narrowed his eyes, not really understanding what he was trying to say. "Look," he pulled out a business card and handed it to Harry. "Give them a call, I think you'll be surprised." And he walked back inside.

Harry was still looking at the card and read the name. 'Stripped', _sounds cheerful_, he thought and slipped it into his back pocket. Harry headed back inside and his senses were immediately hit with heat, and the smell of sweat mixed with alcohol and Red Bull with the loud thudding noise of the music. Harry was grabbed by Jordan and pulled into the crowd of people, soon getting absorbed in the atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning with his head pounding and the sun streaming down on his face. Rolling over to hide his face he rolled onto someone and opened his eyes slowly to find the guy he met that night. He looked around the room and found that he wasn't in his house and groaned. He carefully crept out of the bed and started to gather his clothes, dressing as he went and looked over to the sleeping man lying in the bed. It wasn't that Harry didn't find the guy attractive because he was gorgeous, he just didn't want the awkwardness of when they woke up.<p>

He managed to escape without creating attention and took a deep breath as he stood out on the street. He looked up to the street sign and found he wasn't too far from his house and started walking in that direction. He pulled his phone from his back jeans pocket and found a heap of messages from his friends. He read Jordan's message and rung him back.

"Morning sunshine," Jordan's cheerful voice answered. "Bolting already huh? Must be a record."

"Shut it will you, I just rung to see if you wanted to grab breakfast. I'm starving."

"Yeah all right, meet you at Joe's Garage?"

"Yeah, give me an hour to shower and change and I'll see you there."

"Okay, see you soon."

Harry hung up and quickened his pace. Once home he showered and quickly changed into a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans that were worn at the knees with brown boots, matching belt and a cream jersey. He rolled his sleeves up a little and slipped on a trendy brown leather strapped watch. He was just about to head out the door and walk towards the café where he was meeting Jordan when his phone rang and saw it was Matt.

"Morning, Matt."

"Hey, Harry. Find what you were looking for last night?"

Harry frowned for a second, _oh shit the card_. "Uh, apparently not. No."

"Ring them. What do you have to lose?"

They hung up; rarely did they ever give a genuine farewell. That was how their friendship worked. As Harry walked towards the café he thought about ringing them. _What do I want? _He knew that the tall, dark handsome men turned his head, but no one had even come close to fulfilling his sexual needs. _But what are my sexual needs?_

"Harry!" Jordan's voice cut through his thoughts and he brought himself into the present.

They went to the counter and ordered a full English breakfast and a coffee and grabbed a table outside in the fresh air.

"So, Harry. I hear you had a good night with a certain tall, dark and handsome?" he said, winking.

**TBC**

**Feel free to review and feedback, I'm interested to know how you awesome slashers would like the story to go.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry was sitting in his office on Monday afternoon staring at the door that was straight ahead of his desk. His office was a large room with white marble floors and large floor to ceiling windows showing the dull London sky. He had large dark wooden double doors that led into his personal assistants office that then led into a large white foyer where the elevators were. He had a large dark wooden desk with the latest Mac computer sitting of to the side and multiple piles of paper to the other side. He was currently sitting in his expensive black leather office chair looking out over London fiddling with the card Matt had given him on Saturday night.

He was deep in thought and didn't even hear his three o'clock appointment being ushered in by his assistant, Katie. He pulled his thoughts together and greeted his client professionally before they sat for the next couple of hours and nutted out a deal with a new supplier of material.

Harry didn't get home that night until six o'clock and he was exhausted. Pulling a beer from the fridge he flicked his large flat screen television on and watched the evening news as he sprawled out across the couch. As the advertisements came up on the screen he fished around in his pocket and pulled the card out again.

"How bad could it be?" he mused aloud and reached for his Iphone. He decided that he would quickly check out their website to see if he could get any information but unfortunately he came up with nothing. With his thumb hesitating over the call app, he pushed it and dialed the number on the card but quickly cancelled it and threw his Iphone to the other side of the couch and let his head flop onto the back of the couch. He didn't know why but he couldn't bring himself to ring them.

He found that the rest of the week was rather uneventful even with Jordan coming in to see him at his office on Thursday afternoon trying to convince Harry to go out on the town with him. After flatly refusing many times, he eventually caved and they went to a boho club on the outskirts of town. Harry was sitting at a high-seated table close to the edges of the bar and Jordan was standing at the bar talking to a guy Harry had never seen before. He saw Jordan turn around point over to where Harry was sitting and the guy turned as well and smiled at Harry. The guy made his way over and Harry inwardly groaned. _He's setting me up again. At least he's my type I guess._

"Hi, I'm Andy." The guy said cheerfully. He was wearing cream/grey jeans with a blue and white checkered shirt and light blue cardigan that he was holding along with his black aviator glasses. He had a dark brown belt that matched his leather shoes and his black hair was slicked back with some volume to it. He had eerie blue/grey eyes that seem to cut right through Harry and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry replied politely. Andy was the definition of tall, dark and handsome in Harry's eyes.

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course." Harry smiled, which Andy returned and he sat next to Harry. He was quite close that their knees were almost touching, and he was close enough that Harry could smell his cologne, which had a seductive depth to it. Harry could have sworn he'd smelt something similar with the spices and herbs but couldn't place it.

They talked for a long time about work and life and Andy occasionally whether it was intentional or not gently touched Harry's knee with his own. Each time he did it, it made Harry's heart speed up a fraction and he felt butterflies in his stomach. They talked until it was pitch black outside and Harry glanced at his phone. His eyes went wide when he realized it was well past eleven o'clock. Apologizing he stood and gathered his things, he looked up at Andy and the guy looked crushed. Harry felt a little bad so smiling at him he gave Andy his business card with his cellphone number and told him that he'd like to see him again. They shook hands and Andy walked him outside where they jumped into separate taxi's after a quick handshake and farewell.

Once safely in the taxi and he was off on his way home he sent a quick message to Jordan all the while smiling like a goof.

"_**You sly dog, where did you get to tonight?"**_ he didn't have to wait long for a reply and his phone buzzed. Looking down he read the message.

"_**Sorry didn't mean for it to look like a set up, but it was haha :P Found him at the bar, thought he was your type. Was I right?"**_

Harry chuckled at his friends' audacity but he wasn't angry, he was the complete opposite. He typed his reply.

"_**Fortunately for you, yes you were right. I'll definitely be seeing him again."**_

His phone buzzed again mere moments later.

"_**Glad to hear it."**_

Harry didn't reply, but he did think back to his encounter with Mr. tall, dark and handsome. He arrived at his townhouse and let himself in, going straight up to his room and inelegantly stripping down to his grey and white striped boxers and flopped into bed. As Harry thought about it, the man seemed to be genuinely nice. He was rather excited about the prospect of spending some time with Andy and he fell asleep thinking about those steely grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled round and Harry was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast. He took a sip of lemon and honey green tea when he heard his cellphone ringing in the lounge. He went over and picked his phone up, not recognizing the number he answered it formally as it could have been a business call.<p>

"Potter speaking." He said crisply.

"Oh, hi Harry. It's Andy, we meet on Thursday night." The soft voice replied.

Harry immediately smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, hey Andy. Good to hear from you."

"Yeah, you too. I was wondering if you wanted to get together today and grab some lunch or even dinner?" If Harry wasn't mistaken, the man seemed a little nervous on the phone and Harry thought he sounded sweet.

"That would be great. We could meet for lunch and then go for a walk maybe after that?"

"Okay, that would be nice. Should we meet at Strawberry Fare? I hear they have a great lunch menu."

"That would be fine. Meet there just after twelve?"

"Ok, see you then Harry."

"Bye, Andy."

Harry went over to the window and looked outside to see what the weather was doing. It seemed to be a nice day so he decided he would wear shorts and a t-shirt. Looking at the time, he saw it was nine o'clock meaning he had a couple of hours to kill before meeting Andy so he went through to his study and started working on some paper work that he hadn't managed to finish the day before.

It was nearing twelve and Harry was dressed and ready to go, he was wearing a white dress shirt that had the two top buttons undone with grey shorts that sat at knee length and brown shoes. He pocketed his wallet and phone, grabbing his keys he made his way to the street and waved down a taxi to take him to the restaurant.

He saw Andy standing outside the restaurant on his phone and Harry thought he felt his heart melt at how attractive the man looked. He was also wearing a white dress shirt but had olive coloured shorts that sat just above the knee with a black belt and dark brown shoes with light brown laces. His hair was slicked back again and was wearing his aviator glasses. He looked up as the tax pulled up and Harry got out after paying the driver.

"Hey." Harry said smiling and Andy took him into a quick hug that took Harry off guard but didn't mind it.

"Hi, Harry. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, shall we?" Harry said motioning for the door and he nodded, following Harry into the restaurant.

Andy had been right about the menu and he was finding it hard to decide what to have. It was quite a fancy restaurant and the décor was clean and shiny. The walls were black but had several mirrors lining the walls on both sides, which made the place very light and look really spacious. There were small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling that shone brightly with the gems dangling down. Harry ended up settling for the Chicken Caesar Salad and Andy ordered the Carbonara Pasta dish. Pouring the both of them some water, Harry started the conversation and it didn't stop throughout their meal.

Once they were finished and their plates had been cleared the waitress came over with the bill, Andy grabbed it quickly and pulled the right money out saying. "I got this, Harry." And he smiled at him.

"Thank you, Andy. I appreciate it."

"No worries."

They left the restaurant and headed over to the park that was a couple of blocks away. They chatted some more and Harry found that they had a lot in common with each other and he was growing rather fond of the man as well.

It had been a long afternoon that had gone quickly for Harry and all too soon he found himself on his front step with Andy as they were about to part ways.

"Thanks for this afternoon, Harry. I've really enjoyed it." Andy said sweetly and smiled shyly up at him.

"I did too, Andy. And thanks for lunch."

They looked awkwardly at each other for a few seconds before Harry decided to take the plunge and he stepped forward, he leaned in and his lips met Andy's and he held his breath. Andy's lips were soft and seemed to mold perfectly with his own. He pulled away and noted that Andy's face was a little flushed in the cheeks. Harry got a primal look in his eyes and he leaned forward for another kiss, which was well received by Andy. Harry weaved his right hand up and rested it on the back of Andy's neck to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. He gently ran his tongue along Andy's bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss further but Andy pulled away instead.

He looked a little apologetic and tried to play it off by smiling shyly at Harry again. "Perhaps we could meet up again tomorrow?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll give you a ring around lunch time." Harry replied and he turned, pulling out his keys to unlock the door. He looked back on to the street before he closed the door and Andy waved as he walked onto the street.

Sunday went much the same with the two of them having lunch, this time at a small café in the middle of town and then went to the London eye as Andy had never been on it. They managed to get a cabin to themselves and Harry was over the moon. They stood side by side with their hands almost touching as they looked out over London and as they reached the top, Harry thought he'd test his luck by brushing his hand against Andy's. Harry was delighted when he got the hint and gently interlocked his fingers with Harry's. By late afternoon, they had walked several miles and once again found themselves standing outside Harry's town house. This time he invited Andy in, which he accepted and they made their way into the spacious living area. They sat and talked for a little bit and feeling bold, Harry went in for a kiss.

Andy reciprocated for a moment before pulling away and Harry looked at him confused.

"Sorry, Harry. I was kind of hoping to take this slow."

"That's okay. We don't have to go any further." And he leaned in for another try but Andy pulled away again after a moment.

"No, I mean it Harry. This is a little too much." And he moved away slightly from him.

Harry was getting frustrated. There was an attractive man sitting next to him that oozed authority and strictness but was backing down at every turn. He didn't think he was going too fast and only wanted to kiss the man, it wasn't like he was asking to have sex. Harry sighed and stood looking down at Andy.

"Did you want a drink?" he said trying to hide his disappointment with a small smile.

"No, it's okay. I should probably get going. It's getting late." Andy replied as he stood as well.

Harry walked him to the door and held it open as Andy walked through. Andy said that he'd ring Harry during the week and turned to leave, waving as he got to the street. Harry waved and smiled too but as soon as he disappeared around the corner Harry slammed the door and growled. _Again, another flop_, he thought sadly and picked up his phone to ring Jordan. They arranged to meet at the local pub down the road and Harry ran up the stairs to change into something more casual, he threw on his black skinny jeans and grey band t-shirt with black converse sneakers and dark brown leather jacket. He quickly ran out the door locking it behind him and stalked quickly down to the pub. He ordered a jug of beer with a couple of glasses and waited on the stools outside for his friend to arrive.

"Harry! How are you buddy?" Jordan said as he came up to Harry and sat on the stool opposite him.

"Tall, dark and handsome is putting on the brakes." He said bluntly and sipped his beer.

"What, really? Oh man, but you realize it's been like three days."

"Usually I get a little more than a quick peck by day three mate." Harry sighed and looked out across the street at the park. It was spring and the trees were blossoming.

"I think you're getting impatient, Harry." Jordan joked and Harry growled again in frustration.

"You know what, I don't care it's Monday tomorrow, lets get slaughtered." Harry said determinedly and Jordan choked on his beer.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious."

Jordan hesitantly agreed and went to the bar to get them a couple rounds of shots. Because it was Sunday night, the bar didn't get too busy like it would have on a Saturday so they moved down the road to the local gay bar and found themselves men each to dance the night away with. Harry was having a blast with a fit guy who was short, had short dark brown hair and was wearing much the same as Harry. They were all over each other and the guys' hands were running over Harry's hips and ass pulling him close and grinding their groins together. They went over to the bar and the guy brought them a shot each that they downed quickly. Harry was dragged back onto the dance floor and found a pair of lips that were aggressively claiming his own, he moaned into the kiss closed his eyes. The lips moved to his neck and started gently nibbling on his soft skin. He heard a whisper in his ear over the loud music and his stomach immediately twisted into knots at the prospect of what was being offered. He looked at the hot guy standing in front of him and nodded his consent and they made their way to the bathrooms.

Harry shut the door and locked it before he was pinned to the door and kissed passionately. As this was happening Harry was grinding his hips into the dark haired man and he reciprocated by pushing Harry's hips back forcefully into the door. Harry was now restricted and couldn't move as his hands were held above his head and hips held against the door. The knots in his stomach were now turning into excitement and he was desperate to get further.

The man moved his hands and they went straight to the front of Harry's jeans, he undid the button and zip and fell to his knees taking the jeans and boxers down with him. Harry was semi hard but after a couple of strokes from the man on his knees and he was rock hard. He closed his eyes as a hot wet mouth engulfed the tip of his cock and began sucking, he moved his hips forward as the mouth was going down on his cock and reached down to hold the mans head in place. The man pushed back and stood crashing his lips against Harry's. Harry gave the man the same treatment as he had received but was pulled to his feet soon after. The man seductively growled in his ear about wanting to put his cock in Harry and Harry enthusiastically turned round, resting his hands on the lid of the toilet, bent over. He hissed a little at the pain of being entered without much preparation but didn't really care as he was getting what he wanted.

Ten minutes of alternating gentle and rough thrusts Harry could feel himself building rapidly and pushed back hard making the man's cock brush against his prostate that had him seeing stars and came, his seed spraying into the toilet. He felt the man come a couple of thrusts later and they stayed in this position for a few minutes before the man pulled out with Harry wincing and they dressed themselves. Much to Harry's surprise, the man gave him a quick kiss on the lips and handed him a folded piece of paper before unlocking the door and walking out. Harry unfolded the paper and saw it had a number written on it. Still miffed he left the bathroom and washed his hands before messaging Jordan to ask where he was. He replied within a few minutes saying he was outside and Harry rushed out.

Jordan smirked when he saw Harry who had the 'just fucked' look plastered over his face. Harry told him what had happened and that he felt a little less tense, which Jordan laughed at. He was clearly not as drunk as Harry and offered to walk him home as it was just past midnight. When they got to Harry's, Jordan took him straight upstairs and half undressed him after Harry flopped tiredly on his bed. Jordan tucked him into bed and then left, with Harry being so tired and drunk he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Harry's alarm went off at six thirty, far too early for his liking and he hit it aggressively before rolling out and heading straight for the shower. As the water warmed up he grabbed some painkillers for his throbbing headache and downed them before climbing into the shower. He moaned at how good it felt and he felt his muscles instantly relax.<p>

When he got into work he had a whole stack of papers sitting there waiting for him and he half regretted drinking the night before. At lunchtime he got a call on his mobile from Jordan asking how his head was that morning and after he took the mickey out of Harry's actions hung up.

Harry managed to clear his paperwork and made a few calls then looked at the time. It was just before three and Harry leaned back in his office chair and spun round to look out over London city. He thought back to the night before and had no regrets over the one night stand. Even though the guy had given Harry his number and was an attractive person, he wasn't Harry's dream man. He knew he was being picky, but that was the way he wanted it although it frustrated him that Andy wasn't like the guy last night. He sighed and let his head fall back against his chair.

The next couple of weeks were busy for Harry as he was launching a new season fashion line and was doing some last minute deals with suppliers and distributors. By Friday he was exhausted and frustrated at the same time as the extra work he'd been doing meant he hadn't gone out in three weeks and he wanted nothing more than to let loose with his friends.

He opened the top draw on his desk and sifted round looking for his USB drive to back up some important financial data when he came across the card Matt had given him a month ago. He took it and sat back in his chair as he looked at it, he recalled what Matt had said about the club and could remember being skeptical about it. But now that he thought about it, there was something exciting about being restricted and tied up that Harry couldn't shake. Even now that he thought back to the random guy who had fucked him in the toilets his cock stirred. He ran a thumb over the black writing of the clubs name 'Stripped' and decided that there was no point in delaying any further and he rung the number on his Iphone.

It rang a couple of times before a politely spoken female voice answered the phone. He arranged with the lady to meet with a Miss Amber at five thirty and was informed that he'd have to talk with Miss Amber about his preferences and would be given a tour of the facilities. He thanked the lady whose name he couldn't remember and hung up. Taking a deep breath he looked at the time and saw he had just over two hours before he was expected and excitement was coursing through his veins. Seeing as he didn't have any appointments for the rest of the day he decided to go down and across the road to the café to grab some food as his stomach was protesting loudly.

He wasn't gone for too long and when he got back to his office he stood over by one of the many floor to ceiling windows with his hands in his pockets and thought over what he thought his sexual preferences might be. Today Harry was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt, blue/grey tie, brown belt and matching brown lace up dress shoes.

He stood looking out the window for several minutes before looking at the time and decided if he wanted to make it in time for his appointment with Miss Amber, he should leave.

**TBC**

**Feel free to review and feedback, I'm interested to know how you awesome slashers would like the story to go.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry arrived in front of a formal looking building that was situated on the other side of the city from his office but still in the heart of the city. He looked around as if it was some kind of mistake as all the buildings looked like corporate offices. He shrugged and walked into the immaculate building that had sandy coloured marble floors and pillars around the foyer. Harry looked up and could see a mezzanine floor that was separated by glass and looked to be a bar of some sort. Harry briefly wondered if that was the place he was supposed to be going to. He walked up to the receptionist and told her what he was looking for. She smiled sweetly and told him to take the elevator at the end on the left and to go to floor 13.

He thanked her and made his way over to the elevator and waited for it to come. There was no one about in the foyer but it didn't feel creepy and looked to be a reputable building. Stepping into the elevator he hit the 13 button and it whisked him away quickly. The doors opened and he walked into a formal looking reception area, he looked around but he couldn't see anything apart from solid black double doors that blended in with the black walls.

When the lady at the reception saw him coming she stood and greeted him in a friendly manner and introduced herself as the lady that he had spoken to on the phone. She instructed him to follow her and they went through the large double doors and down a long narrow corridor before stopping at a metal door. She knocked a couple of times before entering and motioned for Harry to walk in before her; smiling and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." The lady behind the desk said as she stood and made her way over to where Harry was standing. "My name is Miss Amber. I own this club." She informed him and held out her hand.

Harry shook her hand and smile in turn. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Amber. Thank you also, for seeing me at least minute."

She indicated he could take a seat before walking back round to her side of the desk before speaking again. "It is no trouble, Mr. Potter. May I call you Harry?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Lovely. Now, before we get started we need to figure out what your needs are." She looked pointedly at Harry and he visibly gulped, she saw this and giggled slightly.

She leaned forward and spoke. "What turns you on, Harry?"

The question took Harry by surprise and he could feel the heat rising in his face. "I-uh," he cleared his throat. "I've noticed that it's a certain type of male who turns my head. I guess the idea of having my movements restricted… excites me?" he said unsurely as he tried to recall his past experiences.

"Good. That's what we want to hear. Just before we go any further, would you like to take a tour of the facilities first or would you like to fill out the paperwork?" Harry thought about this for a minute and Miss Amber continued. "I get the feeling that you are unsure of what it is you are searching for, am I right?"

Not being able to suddenly find his voice he nodded and she looked sympathetically at him before standing and moving around the other side of the desk to sit in the other chair by Harry.

"This is perfectly normal, Harry. I see so many males on a daily basis having the same internal battle. Come." She said and held her hand out.

Harry took her hand and let her pull him to the door.

"Oh, before I forget." She said walking back over to her desk. She opened a draw and pulled out an elaborate black masquerade mask that was black with an emerald green stone across the top in the middle that would cover his faded scar perfectly. She handed it to him and he took it looking confused.

"It's so no one can see who you are. For this purpose it's compulsory but once you've signed the paperwork you can choose whether you wear it in the lounge or not."

Harry nodded his understand and slipped it on, the mask covered the top half of his face and the bottom rested along the middle of his cheek bone. She took one look at Harry and beamed at him with a large smile.

"Ah, it looks perfect. Matches your eyes marvelously." And she took his hand leading him down another long corridor. They stopped outside another set of large double doors and he could hear the faint sound of the bass thumping from the other side of the door.

"Alright, before we go in I have a couple of minor details. Do not stare and do not touch. Anything." She said strictly. "You will not stray from my side and you will _not_ engage with anyone until you have read and signed the paperwork. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am" he said automatically and she smirked at him. He frowned slightly when he realized what he'd said and as she pushed the doors open muttered to her herself about Harry being a natural submissive.

As soon as she opened the large doors, Harry eyes went wide. He took a tentative step inside the large room and was mildly surprised. The walls were a dark grey colour and had blood red panels lining parts of the walls as well. There were booths situated by the bar that were the same blood red leather material and had a black granite table in the center of each booth. By where Harry and Miss Amber were standing there were little areas where couples were lying on beds and raised platforms. Some had their partner tied to the wall with heavy looking chains and others were performing oral sexual acts on one another. The 'lounge' as Miss Amber called it was dimly lit and had lights dotted along the ceilings but there weren't too many of them, just enough so you could see where you were going and somewhat what you were doing.

She guided him to the center of the room and he looked to his left to see a stage that had one large throne in the center that was currently occupied and four smaller ones, two either side that were not occupied. Harry turned to Miss Amber, and sensing his question answered before he spoke.

"There are five main Doms in the club, although there are others but these five have the power to join in on any couple if they see fit. You see the one sitting in the middle, he's the Alpha Dom. Apart from myself, what he says goes. This is _his_ club so his rules. Once you've signed the paperwork you will have a Dom choose you. But you get a say in who you get assigned."

It was a lot for Harry to take in but he nodded his understanding and they kept walking. The man sitting on the large throne like chair on the stage eyed Harry and he tried his best not to stare at the man like he'd been told. The Alpha Dom was wearing a solid black mask from what Harry could see that covered the top half of his face and covered his nose to the tip. Either side at the top were two bits that if you thought about it looked almost like a stag's antlers but were part of the mask. They weren't big either; they sort of sprouted from the sides and the top. As Harry looked at the man, he had black hair that looked to be pulled back into a low ponytail and he was wearing tight black leather pants with heavy duty black boots and a tight black dress shirt. He was leaning back in his chair regarding Harry carefully and locked eyes as they got closer, walking past him. The penetrating gaze that Harry got from the man was unnerving but for some reason he welcomed the feeling.

Harry felt a tug on his arm and a stern look from Miss Amber told him he was going to be in trouble for staring. They kept walking and the rest of the lounge was the same as what he'd seen when they first walked in. They reached another set of double doors and walked through. It was a long corridor that curved round and had the same grey concrete walls as in the lounge. There were multiple doors that came off the corridor and each door was covered in the blood red leather fabric. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Miss Amber's voice.

"These are private rooms. Completely safe, but give the Dom and Submissive a private place to 'play' and act out their fantasy's." she paused before continuing. "I saw you staring."

"Sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to, but – "

"No need to apologize, I believe you have found your Dom." She said casually cutting him off and opened one of the red padded doors for Harry to look inside.

Inside the room was a large X shaped cross along the back wall that had chains at all four ends of the cross. In front of the cross was a blood red leather throne chair that was facing it. Across the left wall there was a stand that had a variety of riding crops and paddles, some with vicious looking spikes on them. The room was a medium size and despite the equipment, it didn't look scary, rather exciting.

Miss Amber pulled him from the room and they continued down the corridor. "We also provide a locker room for all our clients, we'll go there now. This allows you to come straight from where ever you have come from and you can change before you enter the lounge."

"This place is larger than it looks." He mused aloud and Miss Amber giggled.

"Yes, Harry. It is. Here we are." She said as they stopped outside a large black door and she pushed it open. There was a male standing facing his open locker so Harry couldn't see his face.

The locker was spacious and pretty plain, but it was a locker room so Harry wasn't expecting much. He walked a little further and around the corner were showers and toilets. Miss Amber cleared her throat and he turned around and followed her out.

She stood outside until Harry was beside her and they walked off down the corridor. They went through another door and came to her office and they went inside. Harry took the mask off and sat in the chair in front of the desk and Miss Amber went and sat behind her desk and looked at him expectantly.

"Thoughts?"

"Where do I sign?" Harry said excitedly, and Miss Amber smiled at him.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Harry was all signed up and after a membership fee was paid he was ready to go, he had signed a confidentiality agreement with the paper work that meant anything he saw whilst in the building he was not able to tell anyone about. The mask that Miss Amber had given him, he was allowed to keep and Harry decided that he'd have another look around the lounge before he left so he became familiar with the place, which Miss Amber was okay with. She said to him that he was able to visit any time he liked, as they never closed and ran through some more rules with him.<p>

After a quick farewell from Miss Amber he slipped the mask back over his face and walked down the corridor to the large doors and took a deep breathe before pushing them open and walking through. There were more people in the room now and the scenes around him were rather erotic; he felt his cock twitch as he covertly watched a submissive sucking off a Dom as the Dom was talking to what looked like another Dom. Looking straight ahead he walked straight up to the bar and sat down, the barman came up to him with an elaborate mask that covered his whole face and he ordered a shot to clam his nerves. The man inclined his head and moments later he was downing a Tequila shot without the salt and lemon. He screwed his face up at the taste but immediately felt the buzzing effects. He smiled softly and turned in his seat to look out across the lounge. He looked over to the stage but the Alpha wasn't there but there were another two sitting in the side chairs. He frowned and turned around again to face the bar surprised at the disappointed feeling.

He shifted on the stool as he was becoming a little uncomfortable with his now rather hard cock straining in his pants. The atmosphere that was created in the room was sexual and primal and he very much wanted to get amongst the action. The only problem was he had no Dom, and Miss Amber had been very clear that the Dom was to choose the Submissive.

After half an hour, Harry decided that he'd had enough and decided to head home to sort out his hard problem in his pants. As soon as he jumped in the elevator and the doors closed, he took his mask off and stared at it looking at the exquisite detailing.

It was well after seven at night when he got back to his apartment and he groaned when he realized there was nothing for dinner. Deciding he didn't really feel like spending the night alone with his thoughts about the club he sent a group message out to his friends telling them to meet him at the local Indian restaurant for dinner. Ruby and Jordan replied instantly and they agreed that a group dinner was in order.

Harry decided that he didn't feel like having a hard night out and at ten told his friends he was heading home. He had concluded that tomorrow, being Saturday, that he was going to spend the day at 'Stripped' and snag himself a Dom. When he got himself off to bed, he rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.

He had many dreams that night, all centered around being tied up and fucked hard by the Alpha Dom. Waking several times in the night with come all over his stomach and sweating heavily, he became excited about the day that was taking forever to come around.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not pretend to know the finer details of BDSM. Little research was done for this chapter and for further chapters. If you feel there is an element that I could improve or something in particular you would like to read feel free to review or message me.**

**Thanks SLASHER fans.**

**:)**

**Chapter 4:**

Harry woke early in the morning and jumped straight in the shower, because of the night he'd had he was sticky and gross from all the come that had dried on his stomach and his sheets.

Because it was still early he decided that he needed to find some appropriate clothing for when he was in the club's lounge. Miss Amber had been very strict about the dress code and after his shower he rifled through his wardrobe, realizing he didn't have anything appropriate concluded he needed to go shopping. Even though he was in the fashion industry, he only wore the clothes that he designed and he didn't have anything that came close to tight leather or latex.

Putting on his baggy grey gym sweat pants and baggy grey hoodie he picked up his phone and rung Matt. If anyone knew where to find the type of clothes he needed, it would be Matt; that, and the fact that it was _him_ that introduced him to the club in the first place. They decided to meet at the local mall and he was not impressed when he saw what Harry was wearing. They shopped around for a little while and were just about to lose hope when they came to a clothing store right at the back, in the corner of the mall. They went inside and Harry could instantly smell leather and it made his head spin. Looking to the left he saw some black leather pants and was about to call Matt over when he heard his name from the other side of the store. He went over and Matt was holding a pair of maroon red leather pants that had slight tear in the knees with silver zips across them. Being a jeans and leather combination, they had a black tinge to them and once he put them on, they fitted quite tightly.

Whilst Harry was in the changing room Matt had found a pair of black military boots on the shelves and handed them to Harry as he stood in front of a large mirror.

"Looking fine there, Harry." Matt commented from the other side of the changing room. "It's missing something though, I think you should wear a black singlet or t-shirt." He went away and came back with a black singlet that was also tightly fitted once he slipped it on.

"Perfect." Matt patted him on the back.

Harry got back to the house and went straight upstairs to shower again and get ready. His heart was pounding already and he was excited about the possibilities as he packed his gear into a gym bag, he took his mask off the bed and gave it one last look before putting it into the bag as well. To be safe he grabbed a towel so that he could shower at the club afterwards if required. Looking at the time, he saw it was just before twelve so he went down to the kitchen and grabbed himself some lunch before he set off.

* * *

><p>By one in the afternoon he walked into the club's changing room and got changed. Slipping on his mask, he took one last look at his appearance and walked into the corridor. Harry was wearing the tight maroon leather pants, tight black singlet, and black military boots that came halfway up his shin. He had spiked his hair to give himself an edgy look and with his mask he looked like a completely different person.<p>

He pushed the large double doors open and the smell of leather and sex assaulted his senses. He walked straight over to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila again to calm his nerves and downed it quickly. He turned on his seat and looked around the room, he scanned the area for the Alpha and he found him sitting in his throne on the stage. Today he was wearing only the tight black leather pants with black boots, his chest was bare and because he had no chest hair Harry thought he could see a couple of scars across his chest. The Alpha must have sensed someone watching him because he turned his head to look at Harry.

Harry swallowed visibly and found his throat had gone quite dry and his heart had started to speed up. He subconsciously licked his bottom lip and the Alpha leaned back in his chair as he eyed Harry. Harry saw him rest is elbows on the arms of the chair and bring his right hand up to his face and stroked his bottom lip with his index finger whilst his thumb rested under his chin. Harry was beginning to feel a little self-conscious as he was being looked over by the Alpha and he shifted slightly under the intense gaze. Harry knew that he wasn't supposed to approach the man first so he had to painfully wait until the Dom made the first move.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the Alpha stood still looking at Harry and made his way over. Harry's nerves were growing rapidly and he shifted in his seat again and felt his groin rubbing against his pants and almost moaned when he realized he was rock hard. The Alpha stopped in front of Harry and placed both hands either side of him, leaning on the bar behind Harry and looked intensely into his eyes.

"And what do you call yourself boy?" the velvety voice coiled around Harry and he closed his eyes briefly before his mind started working overtime to find a name that he could use. He could have hit himself for not thinking about this beforehand even though it wasn't compulsory; it had completely slipped his mind as he had tried to come up with a safeword.

"Uh, Harr-lot. They call me Harlot."

The Alpha looked at him sharply. "Sir."

"It's Harlot, sir." He squeaked out and the Alpha smirked, satisfied. Harry didn't know why he'd chosen a word that meant prostitute or whore but it was the first thing he could think of under pressure.

"Better." The Alpha moved closer to Harry's face and went past to whisper in his ear. "You are not taken?"

"No." Harry answered and he felt a hand grip tightly around his neck and added, "sir", then the hand loosened.

"Apparently you need to learn respect." The Alpha took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. With a come hither motion with his finger he turned and walked away.

Harry stood and followed him as they walked across the room and went through another set of double doors into the corridor with private rooms. They ended up in the same room as Miss Amber had showed him yesterday and he walked in ahead of the Dom and heard him shut the door behind him.

"Stand in front of the cross." The Alpha demanded and Harry walked over to it. The Alpha went over to the throne in front of the cross and sat down. "Look at me."

Harry looked up and his mouth went dry again as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"Have you been here before?" The Alpha asked as he leaned back in the chair with his legs spread apart. Harry hesitated and the Alpha leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Answer." He barked and Harry's eye went wide.

"No, sir." He replied hurriedly.

The Alpha leaned back in his chair again and Harry realized that if he was going to survive this he would have to make sure he answered quickly, and correctly.

"Are you familiar with this lifestyle?"

"No, sir."

The Alpha watched Harry without saying anything for a while and then stood. He made his way over to Harry and stood behind him.

"You are over dressed, take your top off." He said strictly, but Harry hesitated and the Alpha smacked him hard on his ass making him squeak. "Now."

Harry quickly stripped himself of his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Pick it up." The Alpha mocked from behind him and he picked it up. "Put it on the back of the chair."

Harry did so and laid it carefully over the back of the chair and came back to stand facing the Alpha. The man looked him up and down appreciatively, fixated on Harry's stomach. Harry was very toned and had chiseled abs in the form of a six-pack.

"Turn around."

Harry did what he was told and stared at the wall straight ahead. His blood was pumping through his body and his heart was racing with anticipation. He was finding the man intimidating but at the same time alluring and there was something about him that was familiar to Harry but he couldn't place it. As he stood there, waiting for his Dom to make a move he quickly looked down at the bulge in his pants and almost let a moan slip out, as he wanted some attention in that area before he exploded with tension. He was grabbed by the hair and his head was yanked back to land on the Alpha's shoulder.

"Did I say you could look down?"

"N-no, sir."

Harry felt a hand creep around his front and ran down his six-pack till it stopped over the bulge in his pants and the hand squeezed it tightly. Harry couldn't help himself and he thrust forward slightly into the hand and moaned.

"My, my we are easy to please, hmm." The silky deep voice mocked and kept rubbing Harry's groin.

Harry moved his hand and placed it over top of the Alpha's pushing it harder into his groin but proved to be counter productive as the man moved his hand and grabbed Harry's wrist pulling it away. He moved from behind Harry and pushed him against the cross but stayed a couple of feet away.

"What is your safe word?" he asked Harry who was looking at him wide-eyed.

"F-Fire." He cleared his throat. "Firebolt, sir." Harry stuttered out and he saw the Alpha take a sharp intake of breath immediately after he said the words.

He took one large step forward and quickly chained Harry by the wrists to the cross. He was quite aggressive with his movements and although the shackles were made of leather that was soft on Harry's wrists the movements took him by surprise and his grip had hurt.

Still standing close to Harry he took his right hand and with his index finger stroked Harry's face until he reached his chin and he made a move to put his hand around Harry's neck, then snaked it round to hold the back of his neck.

Seductively, in a low but authoritative whisper he asked, "What is it you want… Harlot?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat and ended up in his throat and his eyes went wide when the Alpha said those words. _So familiar_, he thought then squeaked when he felt a pinching sensation on one of his hard nipples.

"I-I don't know."

"Hmm, do you want this?" he asked and his thumb and forefinger squeezed tighter on Harry's nipple. Then they moved and grabbed his package, "or this?" and Harry bucked his hips into the hand again.

The Alpha moved his other hand so both were at Harry's zip on his pants and he undid the button and unzipped the pants all the while looking at Harry in the eye. He pushed his jeans down a little and Harry's cock sprung free. Harry looked down then letting his head fall back, closed his eyes and moaned when the Alpha wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. He stroke it a couple of times before letting it go and Harry whimpered at the loss. He opened his eyes and saw the man had gone back over to his chair and had sat down, looking at Harry.

His arms resting on the sides of the throne, with his right hand the Alpha started to play with the end of the armrest not looking at Harry as he spoke.

"I have some rules, by now I'm sure you realize." He looked up. "Look at me." He barked and Harry's head shot up to look at him.

"I want to make sure you're listening when I tell you. You are mine. And only mine, I don't share. You are to address me as 'sir' or 'master' and nothing else. The aim is not to hurt you, as a Dominant that would be an abuse of power. I will show you instead, pleasure in everyway possible. You will feel safe, and if you need to, you use the safe word if you need things to stop. I will listen, I am obligated to listen and obey the safe word. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and saw him stand and undo his tight leather pants before sitting back down again and pulling his equally raging hard cock out. He wrapped his hand around the base and started stroking it slightly as he maintained eye contact with Harry. Harry who was still chained at the wrists moved his hips forward but with nothing to gain friction off the tension was driving him crazy and he groaned. The sight before him was extremely erotic and all he wanted to do was to beat himself off as well. The Alpha was smirking at him and decided to take pity on Harry, he put his cock back into his pants but didn't do them back up and stood to make his way over to where Harry was chained up.

"I will make you beg for me, you hear? You will not be able to stop thinking about this and these experiences will leave you wanting more." He said seductively and started stroking Harry's cock. Harry closed his eyes again and let his head fall back against the cross behind him.

"Look at me, answer me." He took his hand away from Harry's cock and he looked at him confused.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Correct." And the Alpha put his hand back on Harry's cock and stroked it vigorously. "I want you to look at me while I pleasure you. Do not. Look. Away." He articulated clearly and Harry was racking his brain as to where he'd heard that tone before.

He stared into the dark chocolate eyes that were so close to his face and he could feel the tension building in the bottom of his stomach and bit his lower lip willing himself not to look away as he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"Come."

Unable to hold back any long Harry screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back as he came with large spurts missing the Alpha and landing on the floor as he quickly moved to the side. Harry's legs couldn't hold him any longer and they buckled but he was still chained to the cross so he stayed in a limp position as he recovered from his orgasm.

He felt the hand around his cock go and heard the Alpha moving across the room. He tried to open his eyes but closed them again and let his head droop. When he had looked up he saw the Alpha sitting in his chair and stroking himself. After a few minutes he heard a grunt and concluded that he had found his own completion.

Daring to look up he saw the Alpha with his head back and hand wrapped around his cock and he felt his own twitch at the sight. It was so glorious that had Harry felt he could move would have gone for round two.

"Well done. It seems your body _is_ capable of following orders." The Alpha said standing and came to stand in front of Harry. He reached up and released one of Harry's wrists and Harry tried his best to stand but stumbled forward into the man who caught him easily. The man released the other wrist and ended up picking Harry up and putting him over his shoulder without protest.

Harry could vaguely gauge where he was going as they headed back into the lounge and was gently laid on a firm leather surface. He opened his eyes to find his master stand and go over to the bar and come back with a glass. He managed to sit up and the glass was put to his lips.

"Drink."

He leaned forward and took a tentative sip from the glass and could feel the cold water flowing down his throat and it was welcomed. After downing the glass, it was set aside and the man lay next to Harry but on his side and with a slender finger traced Harry's jaw.

"I expect to see you back here tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Harry said softly. He didn't realize such a simple exercise was going to leave him this exhausted. _I should start going to the gym more often, _he thought and looked at his master as he sat up and was about to leave. The man stood but before leaving turned around.

"Your pleasure is mine." He said and climbed on top of Harry effectively pinning him down. "That means you don't come, until I say you can. Clear?"

Harry nodded but could see the Alpha's eyes narrow so added, "yes, sir."

"Good. Tomorrow, ten o'clock. Be prepared."

He got off Harry and walked through a door behind the bar and out of sight. Harry had lifted his head off the bed and watched him leave and dropped it onto the firm mattress when he'd disappeared. _There's something about that man._ He sat up and on shaky legs made his way through the lounge to the lockers to shower and change.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry woke the next morning feeling equally refreshed and horrified. He had had a dream that had thoroughly shocked his mind, body and soul that had something to do with the Wizarding World. Something, or rather some_one_, he never acknowledged the moment he apparated away from Hogwarts. He looked over at his bedside table and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was just after five in the morning although it felt much later and Harry got up to go to the toilet. Upon his return, he stopped in front of his bedside table and hesitated before opening the bottom draw. He heard a rolling noise as he did so and the long dark wood wand rolled into sight. He sighed and tentatively picked it up, as he rolled it between his fingers the feeling of relief washed over him before the flashbacks started and he threw it back into the draw slamming it shut.

He took a couple of steps backwards and was breathing harshly, rubbing a hand over his face we walked out of his bedroom and down into the kitchen where he grabbed himself a glass of water. _There must be something about that dream; there is always a reason_. He thought but that was as far as he took his thoughts about the past. The past was called the past for a reason and that's where he wanted it to stay. Instead he thought back to yesterday and his first experience with his Dom, _the Alpha_. He was so strong and masculine, the way his muscles rippled when he walked and flexed when he moved. The intense gaze that he gave Harry each time he saw him seemed to cut straight through him and it was drawing him in, almost in a teasing way. Harry was glad that they wore masks because he was sure his face was completely red with embarrassment and with pleasure, although he was curious to know the Alpha's face behind the mask.

Peering out of his window he could tell it was starting to get light and he didn't see himself going back to sleep so decided he would go for a run. He had plenty of time before his appointment so he could go a decent distance. Heading back up stairs to grab his gym gear, he headed out the door plugging in his ear buds on his phone's music player. Hitting the shuffle button he snorted when the song 'Haunted' by Beyoncé started playing, _slightly ironic_, Harry thought referring to his dream that night.

Two hours later and Harry was standing outside his town house puffing and panting with sweat dripping down his back. He felt that his head was a little clearer after his run and as he ran upstairs to take a shower he focused his mind on his appointment that he had in three hours. _I wonder what he meant by 'be prepared'? Maybe he's going to put me through my paces? Gag me maybe?_ He chuckled to himself about where his thoughts were going but it soon stopped when he started washing himself down with soap and brushed over his semi hard erection. He stopped washing himself and gave his member some attention rubbing it gently. He bucked his hips and started stroking himself now that he was rock hard and he thought about being chained up the day before. He could feel himself starting to build when the Alpha's face appeared in his mind and his words came crashing around Harry, _your pleasure is mine, that means you don't come, until I say you can._

"Grrraaah!" Harry said frustrated and but he couldn't help it and with the man's words echoing around his head he came a couple of strokes later whispering 'please' as the waves of pleasure raked through his body. He immediately felt his whole body tense with guilt but he was sure the man wouldn't be able to tell. _If he wants to be technical, it _was_ him that made you finish_. He finished washing himself and after toweling himself dry he went through to the bedroom to change.

* * *

><p>At nine thirty Harry arrived at the club and headed straight for the changing rooms. Slipping into his 'costume' he realized he didn't have his black singlet. <em>Damn, I never picked it off the back of the chair<em>. He turned and looked at his appearance in the mirror, his muscles rippling and defining as he flexed. If he was honest with himself, he looked smoking hot without the shirt, he turned back around and found his hair wax spiking his hair and slipped the mask over his face. One last look at his phone for the time and it was nine fifty, he walked out of the locker room with a confident stride and headed towards the double doors. He heard his voice being called from behind him and he stopped and turned.

"Morning, Harry. I have something of yours." Miss Ambers sweet voice drifted down the corridor and he walked back down the corridor to her office. Today she was wearing a professional looking outfit that hugged her sexy curves. She had a white dress shirt with a little cleavage showing through the top, a tight black pencil skirt and black stiletto heels. He blonde hair flowed down her back with the curls bouncing as she walked. When he walked into her office she handed him his black singlet and he thanked her.

"He says you don't need to wear it." She said casually as she pulled a report out and started reading through it.

"Excuse me?" Harry said confused.

"The Alpha." She said looking up. "Your Dom. He's rather fond of you, you know. May I suggest you leave the shirt in your locker today. You'll thank me, I promise." As she said it there was a large smirk plastered across her face and there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you." He said and turned to leave.

"Enjoy." He heard her say from behind but he didn't stop to find out what she was referring to.

After depositing his shirt in his locker he sprinted down the corridor and ran straight through the doors as he realized he was going to be late. He caused a couple of people close to the doors to stop and look at him but he didn't stop and walked straight up to his master, the Alpha, who was sitting in his throne not paying any attention to him as he was talking to another Dom sitting to his left. Harry didn't really know what to do so he just stood there waiting for instruction. He looked around the room and saw another couple of Dom's talking and one had their submissive kneeling on the floor with their hands behind their back, staring at the floor. He frowned and looked back to the Alpha who still hadn't looked at him, so he stepped onto the stage and slowly knelt in front of the man lowering his head and put his hands behind his back his left hand holding his right wrist.

He estimated he'd been kneeling there for ten minutes or so and his knees were starting to ache but he didn't dare move. He saw his masters feet move as the man stood and he walked off the stage to Harry's left and he didn't come back until five minutes later. He knew when the man had come back into the room because he could feel his presence. He swallowed audibly as he felt the man approach him from behind and something brush against his back.

"You were late." The Alpha whispered in his left ear and it send shivers down Harry's back. He hesitated in replying because he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound like an excuse. He felt a slight stinging pain in the middle of his back as the thing that had brushed against it before was used.

"Ow." Harry let slip out as the item made contact with his back, "yes, sir." He finally choked out and he was hit again.

"Did my Harlot have another, more important appointment, hmm?" The man said with amusement in his voice and Harry heard another male laughing from in front of him, which was the other Dom his master had been speaking to when he arrived.

"I-I was talking with Miss Amber, she stopped me." And Harry cringed at how pathetic he sounded.

"So you're seeing, Miss Amber are you?" His master said harshly making Harry flinch.

"No!" Harry said defiantly and earned himself another slap across the back with what he concluded to be something leather.

"No, sir!" The man barked and hit him again.

Tears had started to sting the corner of Harry's eyes and he crawled into a ball with his head firmly planted to the stage floor. He heard the man move and saw his feet position themselves in front of him and the man sat down.

"Look at me." He said simply and Harry looked up. He made a come hither movement with his index finger and Harry stood and was pulled onto the man's lap sideways. The mans' right hand sat on Harry's knee and his left hand was placed on Harry's back and made circle motions. His hand was very soothing against Harry's now red back from the flogger as he spied it on the floor next to them.

As he sat there, he allowed his mind to wander and he realized that the man made him feel like a naughty little school boy instead of a mature twenty six year old man. Strangely enough, this is something that Harry found alluring and he couldn't help but let the feeling take over. He found that in his life, he'd always taken control of everything he'd done but in the club, he was letting someone else control the situation and he welcomed it. He felt a hand around his jaw and was roughly pulled to look at the man.

"Listen when I speak to you, Harlot." He gritted out and Harry gulped at the threatening undertone.

"S-sorry, sir." Harry stuttered out wide eyed.

"You will be." The Alpha said and stood without warning Harry and he fell on the floor at the man's feet. "Get up and follow me." And he stalked over to one of the booths.

Harry stood and followed the man, when they got to the booth there was a table in the middle that had a pole hanging from the ceiling and went through the table. The Alpha stood in front of the booth and patted the table, which Harry got up onto and sat on the edge. The man pulled Harry's legs apart and stood right at the tables edge, pulling Harry as close as possible by the sides of his knees; he leaned in closely and whispered in his ear again, for a second time sending a chill down his spine.

"You are going to dance for me, Harlot. You are going to stand up there and strip for me."

Harry's eyes went wide as the man said those words, _wait I'm going to be naked._ He looked back at the man when he felt him applying more pressure to his thighs.

"And you will do it now." He said hoarsely and Harry felt his cock twitching at his voice.

The man stood back and glared at him as he sat there. Reluctantly Harry stood and backed up to the pole still looking at his master before taking a quick look around the room. The music was thumping quietly in the background until his master turned around and motioned with the barman and the music changed. Harry closed his eyes as he let himself be absorbed into the music, the song playing was 'Dance Without You' by Skylar Grey.

The first twenty six seconds played and Harry used that time to compose himself. _No one knows this is you, no one can see your face, these people are strangers, just let go. Ok, let's think… I'm at a club, dancing with my friends, dancing by myself. Go._

He closed his eyes and started to sway his hips, fourty six seconds into the song and with his eyes closed he rubbed his hands across his shoulders and slowly made his way down his toned pecks, then stomach and past his groin. With the aid of the pole behind him to keep him upright he slide down it until he was crouching with his back lying straight against the pole and wiggled around as he made his way back up. On his way back up his hands rested on the button of his maroon leather pants and he popped the button and zip but didn't pull his pants down. Instead he turned around to face the pole and took his right hand placing it on the pole just higher than his head and thrust his groin into the pole. With the support of his hand pushing himself into the pole he slid down the pole again and used both hands on the pole to help himself back up.

He risked a look at his Dom and the man was watching him with his arms across his chest and what only could be described as a primal look in his eye. Harry, feeling bold tried to wink at the man behind his mask and smirked as he noted the bulge in the Alpha's groin area. His master cocked his head to the side but didn't take his eyes off Harry. Harry stepped away from the pole and rubbed his hands down his body but this time hooked his fingers into the top of his pants and pulled them down slightly.

Before he'd started this seductive dance, he had neglected the fact that he still had his military style boots on and they weren't easy just to slip off, so instead of pulling his leather pants all the way down, he did them so the top of his crack and cock were showing. In time with the beat of the music he jumped and turned around before bending over so his master had a perfect view of his ass before he quickly untied the laces on his boots and kicked them off. He was about to stand back up when something hit him on the ass and he yelped stepping forward. Turning his head back he saw the Alpha standing there with the leather riding crop from before. Harry leaped and gripping tightly spun round on the pole before standing on the edge of the table and wriggling out of his leather pants. He kicked them off the table and trying not to think about the fact he was now put naked in front of the entire lounge continued his moves for his master.

The music died down and something with more bass came on and Harry stopped, suddenly feeling self-conscious and his master came to stand by the edge of the table. Harry looked round and was horrified to see couples watching him, some performing sexual acts on one another as they watched and some pleasuring them selves. He climbed off the table and went to stand next to his master with his head down. He saw the Alpha's hand creep into view and a finger stroked Harry's hard erection.

"Nice show." Harry heard the man say and felt a hand on his shoulder, "Now on your knees." Harry's head snapped up and looked at the man. "Now!" he said forcefully and Harry immediately dropped to his knees.

He looked up at the man and saw him undoing his black leather pants and pulling his equally hard member out.

"Suck." He ordered and Harry subconsciously licked his lips.

He leaned forward and parted his lips just enough to suck the head of the man's cock. His master grabbed the back of his head and shoved himself all the way into Harry's mouth until Harry felt it hit the back of his throat. He tried his best not to gag, but he'd never deep throated anyone and it was scaring him slightly as he thought he couldn't breathe. The man thrust in and out a couple of times and Harry was having a hard time trying to breathe but strangely enough this was turning him on even more and he couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself. His head as pulled back and he was forced to look at the man.

"You forget your place, Harlot." The Alpha said looking deep into Harry's eyes and pulled him up. "Get your clothes." He said angrily and once Harry had gathered up his clothes he was pulled away, off towards the private rooms.

Instead of the room they went in the day before Harry was taken further down the corridor and shoved into a room that had the same walls and size but had a horse's saddle against one of the walls, a pole in the middle and again a throne like chair that was positioned so the occupant could watch both apparatus. Harry was let go and the Alpha went over to a set of drawers on the left side of the room.

"Put them neatly over there in the corner." His master commanded and Harry walked over to the right hand side of the room and folded his pants before laying them carefully on the floor. Harry went and stood in front of the chair and watched what the man was doing.

His master turned around with a pair of handcuffs and swung them on his finger. "Apparently I wasn't clear enough yesterday, when I said your pleasure was mine." He paused and stood intimidatingly close to Harry and sneered down at him. "So I shall have to teach you."

Taking Harry's right wrist he pulled him over to the pole and put one of the cuffs on his wrist. He pulled Harry so his back was against the pole and grabbed his left wrist, putting it behind his back also and fastened the other cuff. Harry was now standing with his back against the pole, naked with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"On your knees."

Harry did his best but found it restricting with his hands cuffed, so he awkwardly made it down the pole and knelt with the pole resting between his ass cheeks. The Alpha came to stand in front of Harry and pulled his erection out again and put it in front of Harry's face. He looked down expectantly at Harry and he leaned his head forward taking the man in his mouth again. The man was a little more forgiving this time and only thrust deeply a couple of times.

"You going to be a good boy and swallow?" his voice was husky and hoarse and the effects went straight down to Harry's groin making him moan. Harry was going to try and answer but the man thrust deep inside his mouth effectively stopping him.

"You want to swallow, or shall I come over that youthful face?"

Harry was guessing it was just dirty talk and his questions were rhetorical but then the man slapped him across the face and he yelped trying not to lock his jaw around the sensitive limb in his mouth.

"Answer me boy!" he pulled out and Harry shook his head.

"No, sir. I-I want y-you…" Harry stopped that train of thought when he realized what he was about to ask the man and he lowered his head in shame.

The Alpha stopped stroking himself and took a step back but bending forward so he could get right into Harry's face. With his index finger he lifted Harry's face up to look at him.

"Please, do continue." His deep voice resonating around Harry and he closed his eyes briefly remembering that he'd heard that voice before, still not being able to picture where he'd heard it. He heard the Alpha huff, annoyed.

"Stand." He commanded and went to sit in the throne that was directly in front of the pole.

Harry stood, rather awkwardly but the man hadn't seen him. He was glad because he felt like he was going to make a complete fool out of himself. _Less than twenty four hours and you're going to ask him to fuck you_, Harry's subconscious snorted at him.

"I'm waiting…" The Alpha teased, and Harry looked up at him through his lashes, taking a deep breath.


	7. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

"Stand." He commanded and went to sit in the throne that was directly in front of the pole.

Harry stood, rather awkwardly but the man hadn't seen him. He was glad because he felt like he was going to make a complete fool out of himself. _Less than twenty four hours and you're going to ask him to fuck you_, Harry's subconscious snorted at him.

"I'm waiting…" The Alpha teased, and Harry looked up at him through his lashes, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Harry didn't know if he could speak, his heart was thumping in his chest, so loudly that it was in his ears. He swallowed and looked at his master in front of him who was sitting back casually in the seat with an amused look on his face. Harry was sure the man knew what he was about to say but he was obviously going to torture him about it. Harry let his head drop forward in resignation, he would rather suffer the consequences than repeat his deepest desires.

"Interesting." The man said from in front of him and he stood, walking over to the drawers and opening the top drawer fished around for something.

Harry tried to covertly watch what he was doing and snapped his head back down when he saw the man turn around. The Alpha came to stand side on to Harry's right and he saw the man holding a stick with a bundle of black feathers at the end and he gently brushed it against Harry's knee. The soft feeling tickled slightly and it made him shiver.

"You're very unpredictable." His master started and brushed the feathers against his knee again but Harry kept his head down.

"One minute you're defiant…" and he brought the feather up the inside of Harry's right leg and Harry tried with all his will not to pull away or move.

"And then…" he brought the feathers up past Harry's groin, completely bypassing it and tickled underneath Harry's chin. Harry couldn't take it and he jerked his head away when the sensation got too much and he heard the Alpha start chuckling.

"You're the perfect submissive." He finished and let the feathered stick move down Harry's chest and abdomen, settling at his pelvic area and making the feathers dance over Harry's hard erection.

He had to stifle a moan by biting his lower lip and he felt the Alpha move the feathers back over his erection. He continued this movement for about five minutes, although it felt like a lifetime of torture for Harry and he could feel himself starting to build. He started bucking his hips into the feathers to gain some friction but it only intensified the feeling.

"Come, Harlot." The deep voice suddenly very close to his right ear whispered in a commanding gesture and Harry found he couldn't hold on any longer.

The built up tension exploded and he saw stars as he scrunched his eyes closed and his orgasm rocked through him. He twisted his hands in the cuffs so he could hold on to the pole behind him and he threw his head back, hitting it on the pole and his world turned black.

When he woke, he found himself in a dimly lit room and could hear a deep heartbeat sounding in his right ear along with the soft thumping of music in his left. He cracked open an eye and found himself looking at a bobbing Adams apple and someone's neck. He looked down and saw the leather pants his master wore and he figured he must have been sitting on the man's lap. He shifted slightly but the hands holding him in place tightened stopping him from moving. Harry tried to move a hand up to make sure his mask was still in place but found his hands were bound tightly with a long strand of black silk that was fastened with a simple bow. He also noted he was still naked and he could tell he was hard.

"Welcome back." His master said and allowed Harry to shift so he was looking at him.

"W-What…" he was silenced with the Alpha resting his index finger over Harry's lips to stop him talking.

"Yes, or no. Does your head hurt?" His master said in an authoritative and plain voice.

"No." Harry got a sharp look from the man, "sir."

"Do you feel sick or dizzy?"

"No, sir."

"Good. You aren't getting away that easily." He said hoarsely and leaned to whisper in Harry's ear making him shiver, "you've been a naughty boy."

Suddenly he picked Harry up and they went over to the bar where the man asked for a glass of water. He set Harry on his feet and held the glass of water to his lips.

"Drink." He commanded and Harry moved forward to sip the water.

Once he was done, the man produced a back leather collar and loosely fastened it around Harry's neck. The chain attached at the front dangled across Harry's chest and the cool metal gave him a shock. The Alpha picked up the other end of the chain and jerked Harry forward so their faces were almost touching.

"You've experienced pleasure, now experience pain." The man threatened and he reached out and wrapped a hand around Harry's hard cock squeezing it.

Harry looked him in the eye and moaned when he felt the man's hand on his erection. With a satisfied smirk from the Alpha he turned and started dragging Harry behind him, but Harry hesitated as an idea popped into his head. He was jerked forward by the collar around his neck and the man turned to look at him darkly.

"Follow or you'll regret not doing so." He barked and Harry instantly complied following closely behind the man. They went back into the room they had been in before and Harry spied his clothes in the corner.

He was taken over to the saddle that was propped in the corner and the Alpha moved it away from the wall before pushing Harry forward so he was bent over it resting on his stomach. The object was at waist height, which made it easy to bend over, but it also meant Harry's ass was sticking up in the air and because his hands were still bound by the black silk he was vulnerable. The man stood in front of him and Harry looked up at his face.

"I think, Harlot, you need to be reminded of the rules." The man said, standing tall in front of Harry still holding the chain. "Hmm?"

"No, sir?" Harry said unsurely and he saw the man's face grow dark and he moved to stand behind Harry.

Positioning himself behind Harry and still holding on to the chain he smacked Harry on the ass with his palm making Harry yelp.

"Wrong answer." He teased with a harsh voice and Harry jutted his hips into the saddle. Harry yelped again when he was smacked. "Silence. You speak when," **SMACK**, "I say," **SMACK**, "You can!"

"Y-yes, sir… Ow." He repeated as another blow was struck on his ass. Even though the pain was high with the smacking, Harry couldn't help but subtly hump the saddle as he experienced a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Now." The Alpha began. "First, you turn up late." He circled round to stand in front of Harry again and crouched in front of him.

Harry was about to protest when the man grabbed his jaw with his free hand yanking it and effectively stopping him from speaking.

"Second, you defy me." And he gave a pointed look at Harry. He stood and moved away from Harry, standing behind him again and Harry heard the man unzipping his pants.

Harry wanted to turn around and see what the man was doing, but he realized that would be an act of defiance, _and heaven forbid we get spanked again_, he thought and decided that defying the man another time wouldn't hurt. He turned round and saw the man stroking his hard cock whilst watching Harry. Harry gulped and felt a twisting feeling in his stomach as the man made eye contact with him.

"And thirdly…" he paused and kept stroking whilst he stared Harry in the eyes. "You don't listen to instruction." And Harry thought he was referring to the current situation.

The man walked up to Harry from behind and rested his hard cock between Harry's cheeks before bending right over him tightening the grip on the chain and Harry had to look forward as the man's gaze was haunting him.

"And that bugs me… Harr-lot." He whispered in Harry's ear, dragging out his code name.

Harry's mind was reeling and was convinced it was playing tricks on him. The gaze, the voice, the man's physical appearance. So familiar. Harry couldn't hold back a drawn out moan when the Alpha bucked his hips and his cock slid across his crack and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. His eyes shot straight open and he tensed when he felt a feather light kiss placed on the back of his neck.

"Don't think I don't know what you did this morning, I can tell you are less responsive." He whispered in Harry's ear and this time Harry could feel the warmth of his breath bristling the side of his neck. The man moved his hips again and the sensation was just as exciting and teasing as before.

"So, let me be clear, Harlot. You do not touch yourself, pleasure yourself, or have yourself pleasured by anyone else… apart from me. Understand?"

Harry whimpered and nodded before choking on the tightened chain and spluttering out 'yes, sir'.

"Hmm, good." The man backed away and Harry mewled at the loss of warmth from his back.

"Stand." He commanded and Harry used his elbows to push himself back up. "Turn around and look at me."

When Harry turned around the man was playing with himself using his free hand and watching Harry closely.

"I'm going to come on you, and you will come when I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said straight away and he knelt in front of the man.

At Harry's new level, the man's erection was a foot away from his face and he found the sight very erotic that it was hard for him not to start touching himself. The man was picking up speed with his strokes and Harry looked up to him, with begging eyes.

"You may touch yourself. But, you don't come until I say."

"Yes, sir." Harry repeated and he wrapped both hands around his own hard cock that had started to leak a little with all the pleasure he'd been experiencing.

Harry had to slow down his actions when he could feel himself building, as the man didn't look like he was going to be finishing anytime soon. Much to Harry's surprise the man threw his head back and jutted his hips before snapping his head back down and aiming his cock at Harry's chest and he saw the stream of white come shooting out. They landed on his chest and Harry closed his eyes as the hot liquid felt good on his oversensitive skin.

"Come." He heard bellowing from above and he threw his own head back as he let out a long loud moan as the waves of pleasure shot through his body and he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure.

Once he was finished, Harry slumped forward and was panting hard. He was completely unaware that the man had left the room and had returned until his head was forced back with the man's thumb holding his chin and his fingers curved around the back of his head as he crouched in front of him. The Alpha wiped down his chest and threw the towel into an empty corner before undoing the collar from around Harry's neck letting it drop to the floor next to them.

"Get dressed." He barked and stood.

Harry slowly stood with his legs feeling like jelly. His wrists were still bound and he knew it would be difficult to get dressed in this state but he wasn't going to question the man. He picked up his clothes from the corner and was about to stick a leg into one of the holes when his master, who was now sitting in his chair spoke.

"In front of me."

Harry picked up the boots as well and went to stand in front of the man as he tried with great difficulty to pull the tight clothing back on.

"Please." Harry whispered looking at the man and the Alpha leaned forward pulling on the ribbon and Harry felt it loosen. Shaking his wrists free he was able to pull his pants up and do the zip before attacking the boots. He finished and stood straight looking the man in the eye to see the man looking at his hand, inspecting his nails as if he was bored.

"You will return Friday at five in the evening. Is this suitable?" he asked, but Harry knew it really wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied after a second and he saw the man stand. He went to stand in front of Harry and held his face up with his thumb under Harry's chin and fingers curved around the back of his neck like before.

"Do not forget the rules, boy." He said harshly. "I won't be as forgiving next time." And Harry nodded.

There was a pause where neither of them did or said anything and Harry could see the man scanning his face. For a second Harry thought the man was going to reach down and kiss him but this was not the case and the man suddenly turned and left the room as Harry stood there looking after him. Harry was surprised when he felt his heart ache with a horrible crack as he felt crushed the man didn't kiss him. _First a fuck, then you want a kiss. Can't have everything idiot_, his subconscious reminded him and he sighed.

On his way to the changing room to shower he realized he was completely exhausted. He looked at the time on his phone when he got to his locker and was completely astounded that it was four in the afternoon. _How long was I out for?_ He wondered before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and made a beeline for the showers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Harry found Monday morning hard. His mind was elsewhere and he felt as though life was just passing him by. The deadline for his new fashion line was drawing near and he knew he really had to concentrate on what was happening. There were reports and invoices with meetings that were lasting for hours on end, but overall Harry was happy with how things were turning out. Harry found that at the end of the day he needed to clear his head and regain focus on what was important, his job, his livelihood and his brand as they were all at stake. He had caught himself thinking about what had happened over the weekend and during the meeting he realized he had a hard problem under the table. Blushing he tried to catch up with the discussion, much to the amusement of his business partner.

Tuesday night, he had another haunting dream that had him waking covered in sweat and come. He tried to think nothing of it, but the memories from that final day at Hogwarts weren't leaving the forefront of his mind. A range of emotions flowed through him and his mind was working over time. His dream had included his two former best friends, his former head of house and the image that haunted him the most, and the one so often creeping into his mind, his former potions professor.

Giving up on getting back to sleep, he looked at the time and saw it was five o'clock, he huffed and shrugged on his gym gear and went for a run to try and clear his head. As he ran, his mind turned towards his Dom, he wondered why he found the man so alluring and what was so familiar about him. He nearly tripped over his feet and he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who it reminded him of._ It can't be_, he thought. _No, no, no. He is a teacher… not some… Alpha, Dom_. He shook his head.

"It wouldn't be." He mused to himself.

He berated himself for thinking about the past and he refused to acknowledge the people who helped him overturn the dark lord. He had a new life now. Shaking his head, he decided he needed to punish himself; he immediately thought of running across town to see the Alpha but thought better of it and instead sprinted the rest of his way home. As he stood at his apartment door he thought he was going to die, but he felt satisfied that those thoughts had gone.

On Wednesday at lunchtime he had a visit from someone rather unexpected. Harry had been furiously working on the final report to his fashion line release when his assistant told him he had a visitor. Mildly surprised he allowed the visitor through and he stood to greet him.

"Afternoon, Andy. This is a surprise." Harry said and walked over to him to shake his hand, but was pulled into a quick hug instead.

"Hello, Harry. It seems a while since we've seen each other. I hope you don't mind me just dropping in like this." He smiled apologetically.

"Not at all. How have you been?"

"Good, hey did you want to grab some lunch? I haven't eaten yet… and by the state of your desk, I'm guessing you haven't either."

Harry chuckled lightly and agreed with Andy's observation. Gathering his wallet and phone together he stood and they made their way outside, heading across the road to Harry's regular café.

As they were sitting there talking, Harry couldn't help but think about his master, the Alpha. Andy touched his knee a couple of times seeing as they were sitting next to each other and Harry was trying his best not to take any notice. They talked about most topics and areas of their lives, Andy was speaking more than Harry and he felt bad, as Andy seemed to be pouring his heart out. Andy had mentioned that he had missed spending time with him and some days found it hard not to think about him.

After an hour or so, Harry checked the time and said he had to get back. Andy understood and offered to walk Harry back to his office but he kindly refused. Harry said goodbye and held out his hand to shake with Andy, which was accepted.

Using Harry's hand, he pulled him close into a light hug and maneuvering him went in for a kiss. Harry was momentarily frozen in shock at the events that were unraveling and didn't realize what was happening until Andy's lips met his. Stunned he just stood there until he came to his senses and he pulled back.

"Andy, I'm sorry. But, no. I can't do this." Harry said suddenly and it crushed him to see the hurt in Andy's eyes. He turned quickly and ran across the road to seek shelter in his office.

He ran through his door and slammed it shut with his back leaning against it; his heart was pounding and all he could think of was that his master would surely know. _But how?_ He asked himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got stuck into his report.

By six in the evening he was still glued to his computer screen, he sat back and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Sending a copy of it through to his assistant for printing he spun round on his chair and looked out over the dark city, lit by apartments and streetlights. He reached round and grabbed his phone and saw message after message from Andy and several missed calls. He grumbled as he read through each message and listened to his heartfelt messages. He was very tempted to seek the man out and apologize, but for some reason, there was something about the Alpha that was eating away at the back of his mind, so he decided to give the club a call to see if his Dom was there and able to see him.

The polite lady on the reception desk answered the phone almost immediately and she passed him on to Miss Amber instead of answering his question, which he found as odd. Miss Amber answered the phone and informed him that the Alpha was in fact at the club. When he asked if there was any chance he could see the man she giggled almost knowingly and said 'of course'. Harry's heart immediately sped up and he was suddenly very excited. He grabbed his things and bolted out the door wanting to get home as quickly as possible to get his gear.

He made the taxi driver wait whilst he grabbed his gym bag and within the hour he was standing in the club's locker room slipping on his mask. Taking one last look at his appearance he turned and made his way down to the lounge. Pushing through the large double doors the music was pumping and there were many couples lying about the place. He was looked up and down by many Dom's and it was making him feel a little uncomfortable. He looked up to the stage where he usually found the Alpha but he couldn't see the man. He frowned and was a little confused because Miss Amber had said that the man would be there. He shrugged and decided to be a good submissive and walked over to the stage. There were three Dom's sitting on the stage and all looked eager to play with him but he felt a sense of relief wash over him when he knelt in front of the Alpha's throne and the other men turned away, obviously seeing they had no hope.

Harry could have sworn he felt the moment the Alpha walked in to the room and after a minute turned to the large double doors to find the man leaning up against one of the concrete pillars by the booths with his arms crossed against his chest. Trying to hide a relieved smile Harry turned back round to face the front and await his instruction. He saw his masters feet stand in front of him and the man sat down.

"Patience, Harlot. Apparently you do not posses this quality either." He stated and Harry could have sworn there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, sir. I need to be punished, sir." Harry was surprise at himself for offering his body so openly.

His Alpha didn't sound surprise when he spoke, "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm," he paused and sat forward in his chair, regarding Harry carefully. "And what, pray tell, has happened to cause such a change in behaviour?"

Harry racked his brain to think of a plausible excuse that didn't involve Andy or his past. "Realization, sir." He said confidently and he raised his head to look the Alpha in the eye.

The Alpha cocked his head to the side as if regarding Harry and he stood. "Very well." He walked away and Harry stayed put.

He came back moments later and told Harry to stand. He came up behind Harry and rubbed his hands over the boy's chiseled abs before pushing on Harry's upper back making him lean forward.

"Hands on the chair." The Alpha commanded and complied immediately.

Harry felt two hands come round his body and undo his tight maroon leather pants and pull them down so they settled at the top of his military boots. He felt his hips being pulled back so clung onto the chair arms so he didn't go tumbling back.

He yelped and jerked forward before being roughly pulled back as the man spanked him with something hard. With no warning it had taken Harry by surprise and he turned his head to see what the man was holding. The Alpha was holding a solid black paddle in his hand and with a smirk on his face hit Harry again. Harry bit his lower lip to stop a moan escaping but found he couldn't.

"Quiet." His Alpha commanded and hit him again. "You wanted punishment, so punishment you will get." His authoritative voice boomed over the music.

"Yes, sir!" Harry yelled, which surprised him as he hadn't expected to be so loud and he heard a male laugh coming from his side.

His master alternated between spanking Harry with his hand, with the paddle and massaging between blows. There were so many emotions flowing through Harry but he felt that because he had broken the Alpha's rule about not having pleasure received by someone else that he deserved it. A couple more blows and Harry couldn't hold back any longer and he felt tears flowing down his face, catching on his mask. He jutted his hips forward but was roughly grabbed from behind and heard the paddle hit the floor. A hand reached round and cool fingers wrapped around his raging hard cock making him moan. As his master started to pleasure him, he felt warm lips kissing the back of his neck, making their way down his back. His master pushed his groin into Harry's backside making Harry push back against him, and was rewarded with an unguarded moan from his master in his left ear and he could feel himself building rapidly. Harry realized the man hadn't told him he couldn't come but he thought he better make sure.

"Sir, m-may I… Can I…"

"What Harry? Tell me what you want?" the silky and desperate voice whispered in his ear.

"Come?"

"Yes." His master breathed and slammed his clothed groin against Harry's ass. Harry tensed as his orgasm shit through him not once but twice.

He was panting and breathing heavily and realized his master had come as well although he was fully clothed. He was rewarded with another kiss on the back of his neck and then felt the loss of heat when the man stood. Harry's legs buckled underneath him, which was bizarre because this kept happening at the club but never before. Luckily his spunk had hit the floor as his forehead landed with a smack on the man's throne.

He tried to stand and looked around but his master was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and guessed his session was over so he pulled his pants up, fastening the button and zip. He made his way over to the large double doors but a silky voice stopped him.

"Did I say you could leave, Harlot?" he said, emphasizing the word 'Harlot'.

"No, sir. You didn't." Harry said.

"That's right, now come." He motioned to the stage and went to sit in his chair pulling Harry down to kneel on the floor beside him.

"Stay there, and don't move." He commanded as Harry knelt beside the throne facing the lounge.

"Yes, sir."

Harry guessed he'd been kneeling for about half an hour and his knees were starting to get sore so he started fidgeting. He felt a hand in his hair and made massage movements before his hair was gripped tightly and a husky voice resonated through his right ear.

"I said not. To. Move."

Harry whined a little in discomfort but did his best to stay still. After another fifteen minutes of watching the crowds move around the room he couldn't take it any longer and he leaned forward putting his head on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another set of boots come into view and he turned his head to see another Dom who struck up conversation with the Alpha, the man stood to the side and Harry saw he had his submissive on all fours with a leather collar around his neck and a chain that his Dom was holding.

"Suck." He heard the Dom say as he whipped out his erection and the submissive sat up on his knees and gave the man a blowjob using both hands. The sight, in Harry's eyes was quite erotic and he licked his lips without thinking about it. He felt a hand in his hair again and he turned to face his Alpha who cocked his head. His master undid his leather pants and pulled his own hard cock out and without saying anything, only a narrowing of the eyes Harry moved between the man's legs and started to copy what the other submissive was doing.

Harry was glad his master was sitting down because it allowed him to rest his elbows on the front of the man's thighs. Harry was surprised that he was enjoying this so much and he hungrily sucked his master off and with the help of his hands he could tell the man was getting close as he felt his thighs tensing. Harry decided that swallowing wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but he'd never done it before.

Bracing himself, his head was pulled harshly down onto the man and felt him hit the back of his throat as hot liquid shot out and slid down his throat. In that moment Harry vowed that that was the first and last time he did this and was trying his hardest not to gag. His head was let go and he immediately moved to the side as he dry wretched at the taste.

Above him, he heard the two Dom's, laughing at his actions and a hand rake through the back of his head. Harry took a couple of deep breathes and turned back to face his Dom.

The Alpha reached out and cupped Harry's face. "Good boy." He mocked and Harry had to look away feeling very foolish. His head was jerked back to face his master who was looking serious.

"Do not be ashamed." He ordered and Harry shook his head. "No what?"

"No sir, never ashamed." Harry repeated and his Dom sat back in his throne satisfied. "You may go. Friday at five still stands. You are not getting away that easily…" he hesitated and smirked. "That is, if you can wait that long." And the knots in Harry's stomach started twisting.

"Friday, five o'clock, sir." He confirmed and stood, leaving the lounge.

He showered and got changed before he headed down the corridor. He stopped as he was about to head into the reception area and turned back to look at Miss Amber's door. Something had been bugging him over the last couple of days and he wanted to clear it up, not that it was a big deal.

He tentatively knocked on her door and heard a sweet 'enter' and he opened the door. Miss Amber didn't at all seem surprised when Harry walked in and she frowned.

"What's on your mind, Harry? You look troubled." She said sweetly. Today, or rather, tonight, she was wearing a bright red figure hugging dress and her blonde hair was pinned back in a tight bun.

"I was just wondering if the Alpha was seeing any other submissives?"

"Hmm," she started and stood, making her way around to sit in the other chair next to Harry. "And what has prompted this?"

Harry thought about it, and he really had no idea why he was asking. He supposed he was just curious.

"Call it, curiosity?" he tried and Miss Amber giggled at his not so subtle answer.

"Unfortunately, Harry. I am unable to disclose that information to you." Harry's face showed his obvious displeasure at this answer and she continued.

"However, I _can_ say that his client numbers have dropped significantly… after recent events." And she smiled knowingly at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry demanded and Miss Ambers eyebrow shot up in surprise. She quickly recovered her professional demeanor and winked at him before turning to sit back behind her desk.

"I suggest, Harry, you don't ask questions you don't want the answer to. See you on Friday." She smiled and occupied herself with something on her computer screen. Harry frowned and bid farewell before deciding to head straight home.

Letting himself into his apartment he dropped his gym bag on the floor and headed straight to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. He was feeling pretty uninspired by the food he had in his cupboards and ended up taking a packet of two minute noodles off the shelve and cooking them.

Harry was sitting in front of his television, blobbed out on the couch and thought about what Miss Amber had said. _What did she mean 'don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to?_'

"Why wouldn't I want to know? Who the fuck is he?" he mused aloud getting frustrated.

It was getting late and Harry was fed up with the riddle that kept looping around his head so he dragged himself off to bed leaving his dirty dishes lying around. He quickly stripped down to his black silk boxers and flopped onto his bed. He sighed and rolled over, falling asleep instantly.

He woke several hours later covered in sweat and screaming from the dream or vision with the sudden realization of what had happened during his session with the Alpha.

"He called me Harry!" he yelled across his room as he sat bolt upright, staring at the opposing wall in his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Harry didn't know what to do, he sat there covered in sweat, panting hard but what was he going to do? He had an inkling as to who the person was behind the mask, but he shouldn't have been able to know it was him… _Was it a slip up? Harry does sound like Harlot_. He stared at the opposing wall with a blank mind, he was completely stumped. He couldn't ring any of his friends, that would mean revealing many parts of his life that he wanted to keep to himself such as the fact that he was in a bondage club and the other that he was a wizard.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone, scrolling through the contacts the only person he could think of that he could ring was Matt, and that was only because the guy had introduced it to him in the first place.

"But what would I say?" he said aloud and shrunk back into bed.

It had been about half an hour since he'd first woken and his breathing had evened out, as had his heart rate. He took a deep breath and rolled onto his side with the intention of going back to sleep. It was difficult and he tossed and turned for a few hours before he fell into a restless sleep.

His alarm went off at six thirty in the morning and Harry groaned as he flicked the snooze button, he felt like crap and like he'd been smash in the head by a freight train. His eyes shot wide open when he remembered why he felt like this and groaned again.

"What am I going to do!?" he shouted to his pillow and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. He had to find out if his suspicions were correct, but the new fashion line launch was today and he really had to be in the office to ensure stores were well equipped and the marketing campaign was on track, running smoothly. This motivated him enough to get up and stagger through to the bathroom to take a shower.

Emerging from the bathroom, he went straight over to his wardrobe to pick his outfit. It had to be appropriate for being in the press light so after much deliberation, he settled for a crisp white shirt buttoned all the way with a black and white striped tie, light grey three button vest, jet black dress pants and white belt. He looked in the mirror and agreed with himself that he looked professional and very striking once he stood up straight and puffed out his chest, he decided to roll the cuffs on his shirt once.

Slipping on his black dress shoes he made his way downstairs and grabbed himself a mug of green tea to calm his nerves that were creeping up on him. He shouldn't have felt nervous, he'd done this so many times before but something about today was making him feel on edge.

When he arrived at the office there was a certain buzz that Harry knew was because of the new release. Making his way through to his office he was greeted by a couple of board members and his business partner, they went straight into a meeting and didn't emerge for another couple of hours.

But four o'clock Harry was exhausted, there were many interviews and Harry had agreed to let a couple of high rolling magazines take photos and samples of his new line as part of his advertising strategy. He flopped into his office chair and let his head drop against the back, sighing. He opened his eyes when he heard his door creak open and much to his surprise he saw Jordan waltz through.

"Was starting to forget what you looked like." Jordan joked and Harry couldn't help but smile. He stood quickly and went to greet his friend properly.

"So, what's new?" he enquired and took a seat in front of Harry's desk.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Busy work schedule and not enough sleep." Harry replied with I tired voice.

"Wow, sounds thrilling. Anyway, seeing as you have been M.I.A all day, thought you might want to join us for drinks tonight?"

Harry though about this for a second and he hadn't realized how tired he was until he started yawning in front of Jordan. Jordan held his hand up as Harry was about to blow him off and he stood at the edge of Harry's desk as he started his rant.

"Oh no you don't Potter! I haven't seen you in ages and I don't wanna hear that you're tired and you have too much work! We used to see each other every couple of days and I haven't caught up with you for like a month!"

"You done?" Harry said after a minute as he recovered from his surprise. He had never seen Jordan genuinely pissed off before and it made him realize how shit of a friend he'd been over the last few weeks. _Wonder why that is, idiot?_ His subconscious scolded and his mind took him back to his Dom. He supposed that if he was home alone he'd only let things fester and he'd overthink things.

"I don't know, you gonna come out tonight and not be a baby?"

"Yes, I'll come out. Geez. Is this okay?" Harry asked as he stood, motioning to his outfit.

"Looking fine." Jordan winked and gave him a lopsided grin.

Harry double checked his schedule and told his assistant that if anything major came up in the next few hours to ring him and he'd come back. Jordan and Harry made their way down stairs to grab a taxi and head off, Harry didn't know where Jordan was taking him, but he suddenly didn't care and was excited to be with his friends again.

They arrived in a fancy looking part of town and realized that they were about to head into a club that was in the same building as Stripped. He frowned and suddenly felt very nervous, _what if he comes in here? He'll recognize me straight away… hang on if it's who I think it is I'll recognize him too. Gah_, he sighed in frustration and let Jordan lead the way into the relatively empty bar.

Once they were inside, Harry thought the bar looked incredible and very expensive. The tables and stools were made from a clear material, he guessed probably glass, and the bar ran across one whole wall and lit up with an assortment of neon colours. The mezzanine floor looked to have VIP booths and there were a couple of security guards standing in front of the stairs leading to them. The walls were all covered in mirrors that bounced the lights around the room and Harry imagined that if you were drunk, it would make your head hurt. At the back of the bar there was the biggest dance floor Harry had ever seen with a DJ and there were many tables surrounding the floor that had raised cages suspended from the ceiling.

Harry was staring at the metal cage as they walked past it and it brought him back to Stripped's lounge with the chains hanging along the walls, Harry looked at the other cages and he noticed a couple of guys and girls dancing in them, they looked like they were in their own little worlds up there. Harry was pulled to the bar and as he continued to stare around the room was given a shot to drink. Without hesitation he downed it and turned to the barman to order himself a drink. His eyes went wide and he froze when he recognized the barman as the one who served him at Stripped as he wore the same mask. The barman regarded him carefully and asked him if he needed a drink, blinking a couple of times and shaking his head to clear his thoughts he ordered a cocktail and a shot, downing the shot as soon as it was placed in front of him.

Jordan looked over at Harry surprised by his actions but shrugged it off. They turned and walked over to one of the tables and perched themselves on a stool each before Harry turned to Jordan.

"You alright, Harry?"

"Where did you find out about this place?" He said not answering the question.

"A friend from University told me about it. Apparently somewhere in this building is a bondage club." Jordan said casually and sipped his drink.

Harry felt his heart speed up at his friends' words and he looked around the bar to see if he could spot any other familiar faces. He suddenly began to get quite nervous and wondered if any of the others from the club came down into this bar.

"See those guys with the masks?" Jordan said pointing over to the bar and up in the VIP area. "Apparently they work at the bondage club, he didn't know if they were the master people or not though."

Harry was now starting to freak out, he desperately wanted to know if his Dom knew who he was but at the same time he wanted to leave it. There were so many other good looking guys at the bar already that he knew would be easy picking but then they all reminded him of the Dom and something about his master, which he couldn't work out, was stopping him from wanting to be with anyone else. As weird as he thought it sounded, he felt safe when he was with his Dom and he trusted the man, he was so familiar that he felt compelled to comply with his demands.

"Hey?" Jordan punched his arm and looked at him concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I guess I'm still in work mode." Harry feigned a laugh and waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea of anything serious, but Jordan couldn't see what was happening inside of him.

Ruby and Matt arrived an hour later and Harry could tell they had already been drinking. Ruby was all ready to go off onto the dance floor and dance the night away and Jordan was more than willing to join her as Harry sat there in his own little bubble thinking about his Dom.

"You all right, Harry? You seem really quiet tonight." Matt questioned and Harry nodded slightly.

Harry sighed and pushed his drink away from him and crossed his arms on the table looking out onto the dance floor. He glanced up at the VIP lounge and narrowed his eyes at one of the men. The man was leaning over the railing looking at the people on the dance floor and Harry felt his heart start to speed up. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black shirt with the top three buttons undone.

Harry slowly stood and pushed his way through the crowd to get a better look at the man, he kept his focus on the man and then stopped in his tracks when he realized it was the Alpha, his Dom. He stood looking up at the man and debated going up to see him when he realized he didn't have his mask. He panicked slightly and took a step back, he was about to turn around and bolt from the club but felt a hand on his arm and Jordan and Ruby dragged him into the crowd. The music had gotten louder and the bass more intense in the couple of hours that they had been there and there was more atmosphere. Harry tried to keep his head down and moved with the crowd to the music as it blasted through the speakers. He couldn't help it and glanced up at his Dom to see if he was still standing there and found the man looking at him. His dark eyes penetrating straight through Harry and making him feel very exposed but the desire to be close to him was eating away and he so desperately wanted to be closer to him.

Feeling confused and frustrated he managed to ditch his friends and wrangle his way through the crowds to the door. Glancing back he saw the man had moved and was disappearing further back into the VIP area. In that moment Harry decided he had to know who the man was. Instead of walking outside he turned to his right and walked to the elevators and jumped inside smashing the thirteen button. The doors opened and the receptionist smiled at Harry as he walked through the doors, he walked straight down the corridor and knocked on Miss Amber's office door and it was opened seconds later.

Miss Amber seemed surprised to see him there but ushered him in nonetheless. He sat opposite her and tried to calm his frazzled nerves.

"What can I do for you today, Harry?" she smiled sweetly and Harry took a deep breath before answering.

"Who is he?"

She sat for a second before answering. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't disclose that to you."

"Does he know who I am?" and Miss Amber frowned at his question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday, he called me Harry. My code name was Harlot." He cringed when he said his code name because of what it meant and he could see Miss Amber trying to hide a smirk but the amusement was strong in her eyes.

"Ah, I see." She didn't look at all surprised and it was making Harry angry because he knew she was hiding something. "I assure you, your identity has not been compromised, it is my job to ensure your personal information does not get into the wrong hands."

"But didn't you say that the Alpha has shares in this business as well?" and for the second time Miss Amber frowned.

"This is true, but I handle the enrolments. Harry, please do not worry." She smiled and stood. "Now, I believe he is in the lounge, if you wished to visit him?" Harry thought about his for a couple of seconds before answering.

"I didn't bring my gear." He said as he stood.

Miss Amber pulled open the second draw and produced a replica of Harry's mask.

"I will allow you a free pass on dress code tonight. But tonight only." She said as she held out the mask. Harry gulped and hesitantly took the mask before slipping it on.

"Thanks." He said and turned to leave her office.

Once in the corridor his phone rang and it was Jordan asking where he'd gone. Harry said that he wasn't feeling well and had gone home, he was convinced Jordan didn't believe him but he thought he'd deal with that in the weekend. Making his way down the corridor to the lounge a thought suddenly occurred to him, _he left when I left too, so how did she know he was here?_ Shaking off a bad feeling and taking a calming deep breath he threw the double doors open and stalked into the room. He stopped when he caught the Alpha's eye and they stared at each other for a while.

Harry could feel his confidence dwindling and wished that he'd gone home and come here for his appointment at five the next day as the man stood on the stage and slowly walked towards Harry. He got the sense that the Alpha was angry with his broad shoulders tensing and his jaw set firmly, he oozed authority and as he came within a couple of feet, Harry started to back up. He stopped when his back hit a concrete pillar but the man didn't stop until their chests were touching.

With the man being this close Harry tried scanning his face for any marks that might give his identity away but the only thing worth noting were the man's eyes.

"It's not Friday." He stated simply and Harry was surprised there was not venom or disgust laced within the man's voice. _Should there have been?_

"No, sir. I-I had to see you."

The man regarded him carefully and grabbed Harry's jaw with his large hand.

"And what, pray tell, is so desperate?"

Harry wracked his brain to think of something, _why am I here? Because you want answers? Because his presence draws you in? Because you know who it is?_ There were so many questions but Harry didn't know which one to voice.

"I see cats got your tongue," he started and his other hand snaked round and grabbed Harry's ass. "Perhaps I should loosen it, hmm?" he leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I-I…" Harry found that all attempts to string a sentence or answer fruitless and he jerked his head away so he didn't have to look at the dark brown eyes that were taunting him.

"Come, Harlot." He said grabbing Harry's jaw again and leading him of towards the private rooms.

This time they entered a room that only had the throne that was facing the back wall. Harry walked in after being let go and went to stand in front of the throne, he heard the door click shut as he did so and saw the man come and stand in front of him. He stroked Harry's cheek and looked dangerously into Harry's eyes, this made Harry gulp and his nerves were growing.

"I see you have neglected the dress code… This will not do." The Alpha commented and went to sit in his chair. "Strip."

Harry stood there looking at the man before he slowly started to remove his clothing, he was glad that he was wearing his black silk boxers. As he discarded his clothing he glanced up at the man who was looking him up and down, this made Harry feel very exposed and he very much wanted to see the man underneath all of _his_ clothing as well. Carefully laying his clothes beside him, he was dressed only in his black silk boxers and stood looking at the floor.

"Strip means everything." The Alpha said and Harry looked up at him.

He reached for the waistband on his boxers before stopping and putting his hands to the side. Harry was feeling extremely bold and figured that he was going to be punished anyway so challenged the man.

"You first."

The man looked outraged for a second before standing and coming to stand millimeters away from Harry's face.

"Excuse me?" he growled and Harry felt his stomach do a back flip.

Harry took a deep breath before he repeated himself and the man's eyes flashed anger again.

"You forget your place, Harlot. I am in control here, not you. Now. Strip."

Harry didn't move.

"If I have to do it myself, you will sorely regret it boy." He growled again and took Harry's jaw in his hand again.

The man didn't move and Harry reached for the waistband on his boxers again. He pushed them far enough down, letting them go, they landed in a heap around his ankles.

"Good boy." His master commented and reached into his pants, pulling out his erection, he stroked it a couple of times before he leaned down to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"On your knees."

Harry complied straight away and was almost poked in the eye with the mans cock.

"Hands behind you back."

Harry did so and the man thrust himself into Harry's mouth, not ready for it, it took Harry by surprise and he made a disgruntled noise at the intrusion. Harry sucked and licked his way around the man's cock and he could hear some moans coming from above. Not listening to the man's earlier words he brought his hands up but instead of pleasuring himself, he wrapped a hand around the man's cock instead. He felt the man jerk in surprise and smiled to himself. This was short lived as his head was ripped back and was forced to look at the man in the eye.

"Still not listening to instructions, hmm?" he said threateningly but Harry wasn't intimidated.

"No." Harry said defiantly.

"No, sir!" he barked from above and Harry's eyes went wide as a flashback consumed him.

Stumbling back onto his ass, Harry looked up at the man, and certain features on the man's face stood out, his muscular jaw, slightly yellow stained teeth, _that nose… the crooked and hooked nose_, when he looked at the man's hands, _long, elegant fingers_. He narrowed his eyes and if he looked closely he could tell the tips were also stained and little cuts were apparent on the tips.

Harry gasped and stood.

The man regarded him carefully as Harry looked at him and frowned.

"It can't be…" Harry whispered ever so quietly, but in the silent room it was heard clearly. Harry took his mask off and threw it on top of his clothes, not caring that he was standing naked in front of his ex professor.

"Severus Snape." Harry said and took a couple of steps towards the man.

Harry was close enough to see even the smallest of facial muscle movements and saw his jaw tense and eyes widen before they were narrowed. For once, in the whole time Harry had been in the club with the man, he was silent and the Alpha didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuun. What will happen next?<strong>

**I'll let you guys decide, so comment away my beautiful followers.**


	10. Chapter 9

**ANNNNNNNNND it's finally here. Thanks for waiting (and sorry for making you wait) but I had so many ideas for how this was going to go.**

**Enjoy Slashers... Muahaha. Slashy goodness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"It can't be…" Harry whispered ever so quietly, but in the silent room it was heard clearly. Harry took his mask off and threw it on top of his clothes, not caring that he was standing naked in front of his ex professor.

"Severus Snape." Harry said and took a couple of steps towards the man.

Harry was close enough to see even the smallest of facial muscle movements and saw his jaw tense and eyes widen before they were narrowed. For once, in the whole time Harry had been in the club with the man, he was silent and the Alpha didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"I can't believe it's you, what… why?" Harry was speechless and took a step forward bringing the two of them closer but the man took a step back.

The Alpha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed as he continued to look fiercely at Harry. Harry took another step forward but this time the man didn't move away and instead let Harry take his mask of to reveal his face, _nothing much has changed_, he noted as he looked at the man.

"How long have you known it was me?" Harry asked and the man frowned. "You called me Harry yesterday." He clarified and he was sure he saw the man's eyes widen a fraction at the lack of control of his actions.

"So, this is what you've been doing, hmm?" Severus snarled and uncrossed his arms when Harry moved his hands to rest on his forearms.

"What do you mean what _I've_ been doing? What about you!" Harry snapped, and he felt like he was a student again at Hogwarts.

"Me?" Severus leaned down into Harry's face, if Harry wanted a fight he was surely going to get one. "I'm not the one that disappeared after the victory! I'm not the one that abandoned _everyone_ for his own selfish desires!"

"I can't believe you." Harry said taking a step back and getting dressed, there was something disconcerting about standing there naked in front of the man he'd feared for so many years only to discover you were developing feelings for him.

"You want to know why I left? Well? Do you?" Harry said angrily as he did up his white shirt.

"Do, please enlighten me, Potter." Severus replied sarcastically and Harry suddenly realized that everything he had been running away from was now currently standing in front of him and he felt like it was suffocating him.

"I was scared and alone." He said calmly and straightened his tie and shrugged on his navy blazer.

"Scared? Of what, the lord was gone and you had all of your friends!" Severus snapped and this only made Harry angrier.

Harry squared his shoulders and looked at the man with determination before he replied, "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. I left that life behind and I'm not going to dig it back up. I have a successful growing business and new friends to share my success with."

With that Harry marched to the door and was about to wrench it open then he turned back hearing a small whisper from Severus.

"You ran away from me."

"Excuse me?" Harry frowned as he thought he heard the man wrong.

"Nothing, Potter. Now get out of my sight!" He said flinging a dismissive arm about and turning away from him to face the wall.

"I'm not your student anymore, Severus."

"No, I'm not but I _am_ your Dominant!" he turned and roared and Harry took a step back as his stomach did a backflip and he swallowed.

Harry didn't know what to do or what to think, here was a man angry with him for leaving their world and then maintaining his Dom position and it was very confusing for Harry. As Harry thought, an idea came into his head and he shut the door causing the man to look at him in confusion.

"Yes, you are." Harry said simply and came to stand in front of him kneeling. "And I am your submissive." He had his had down as he kneeled and then looked up as he continued to speak, "so take me."

Harry bowed his head again and saw the man pick up the two masks and Harry's was presented to him so he took it and slipped it over his face but kept his head down. He assumed Severus was doing the same and he felt a little protective bubble encase him when he placed the mask back on. He didn't know what the man was going to do but he was suddenly nervous and excited at the prospect of something new happening now that they had both revealed themselves.

"Stand." Severus said in his Alpha authoritative voice.

On suddenly shaky legs, Harry stood and followed the man out of the room and down the corridor into another room. Harry looked up when they entered and his stomach dropped and knotted before he thought it disintegrated as he saw a large circular shaped bed in the center of the room. This room was larger than any other he had been in and he swallowed as he eyed the black leather material covering the bed.

Harry vaguely heard the click of the door shutting and felt the man's presence behind him and hands on his hips. Severus wound his hands around the front of Harry, one rubbing the front of his pants and the other crawling up his chest, then he felt the warm breath on his left ear as Severus whispered to him.

"Get undressed."

Severus stepped away from Harry and with a few steps was at the edge of the bed and he sat down so he could watch Harry undress.

"Slowly." He growled and Harry looked up to him, biting his lower lip and slowing his pace.

Harry shrugged off his blazer and let it fall to the floor then looked up to the man sitting on the bed as he did each button achingly slowly and could see the man looking at his chest. He saw Severus shift in his position ever so slightly and he inwardly grinned to himself and his heart starting beating harder in his chest. As he continued to undress he started to think at how crazy this all felt, he was sure that the man was going to kick him out, yell some more and never want to see him anymore because he'd figured out his identity. One thing though that Harry was pondering was why the man was here in the first place, he hadn't heard anything about Hogwarts but he assumed that it was still running and therefore all the staff still teaching.

Harry was just kicking off his black boxers and the man lifted his finger making a come hither and Harry stepped forward only to be pulled across the man's knee and Harry had to put his hands on the floor to stop him from hitting his head. He heard the man chuckle as a yelp had slipped out but then was slapped extremely hard across the backside and told not to make a noise. Harry felt his backside being kneaded with both hands before another blow was landed there and a hand worked it's way up his back and rested between his shoulder blades.

Harry felt a couple more slaps across his backside before he was told to stand and put his hands on the edge of the bed. Harry did so and felt two hands on his hips pulling him backwards so Harry's ass was touching Severus's groin and the man thrust, pulling him close and Harry moaned. He hadn't even had that many spanks but he was extremely turned on and all he wanted to do was grab his cock and beat off to feel more pleasure. He let slip a whine at this thought and felt the warmth from his ass disappear before a hard slap was felt as he was spanked again for making noise. Severus positioned himself closely behind Harry and rubbed his also hard erection through his pants into Harry's ass and leaned over the boy's back to get closer to him.

Regardless of how Harry felt at this moment, Severus was reeling at the events that were unfolding as he never thought he'd see the boy again and not having much exposure to the Muggle way of life he hadn't had a clue where to even start looking for the boy. Then, a year later, when he left Hogwarts that was once his home, he found himself in the club and dishing out punishments to willing victims. Strangely enough he had found it an easy thing to do, secretly it was this kind of torture he'd always wanted to implement when teaching at the school, however the fear of pushing a student too far had always stopped him. There was something about Harry though, when he was teaching the boy at Hogwarts that had always thrown him off and over the years, even though he had his role as a spy to play had grown fond of him.

Surprised didn't even cover how he was feeling when he clapped eyes on Harry the first time the boy had come into the club and he had to try extremely hard to keep his emotions in check. He had noted that as he looked to Harry that Miss Amber was smirking to herself and watching the interaction between himself and the boy and this had only given him reassurance that it was in fact, Harry. As he had stared at the boy and those haunting green eyes, he remembered the way Harry had looked at him seconds before he apparated away, yes the occupants in the hall had shrieked and cried but Severus had simply stood there, staring at the space and feeling the immediate loss.

Severus shook his head from his thoughts and focused on what was happening right in front of him, he finally had the perfect excuse to exercise actions and feelings that had been building inside for a long time and he was going to take his time. He smirked his customary smirk, even though Harry couldn't see it, and he was determined to torture the boy with pleasure before finally giving him what he wanted. He felt Harry wriggling beneath him and he reached down, picking Harry's wrists and bringing them behind his back and holding him forcefully to stop him face planting into the bed. Severus held both Harry's wrists with one hand and put his other hand on the boy's shoulder so he could grind himself against Harry's ass, which he knew was welcomed as he heard the boy moan at the contact.

"I'm disappointed." Severus purred resting his bare chest against Harry's back as he referred to the boy's ability to not keep quiet, even if they _were_ sounds of pleasure.

"How can I give you what you want… if you keep disobeying my requests?" Severus pulled Harry flush against him so they were both standing and he felt the boy shudder.

"Yes, sir."

Severus leaned extremely close to Harry's ear and whispered 'silence', before lightly nipping the shell of his ear and Harry let his head fall back against his shoulder.

Severus moved back and let go of Harry and waited a couple of seconds before telling him to get on the bed and lying on his back. As Harry did this, Severus took his boots off but left his tight pants on as he wasn't going to let Harry know what was coming and was going to drag this out for as long as possible. He knew, that with the state they were both in, that one tentative move or touch would send them into a frenzy and it would all be over.

Harry lay on the bed on his back and the butterflies were attacking what was left of his knotted stomach as he watched the man kick his boots off and turn to look at him with a primal look in his eye. Severus moved towards the bed and knelt on the edge before crawling up Harry and towering over him whilst on all fours. He smirked as he noted Harry's straining cock that was being ever so slightly jutted upwards in Harry's attempt to get some friction, so he decided to give the boy some mercy and lowered himself, effectively stopping Harry's movements and pinning him to the bed. His new position was one he'd never been in with the boy and he suddenly felt nervous himself as he looked down into Harry's vibrant green eyes and he hesitated.

Harry looked up at him with lust filled eyes, with nervousness radiating from him and he briefly glanced at Severus's lips as they lay there with Severus pushing him into the mattress. Harry took a deep breath and decided that any punishment received for asserting defiance he could live with, he just wanted their lips to touch.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime they both leaned towards each other and their lips met and Harry suddenly felt like a fire had been lit deep within him and he bucked his hips forcefully and moaned. He was vaguely aware that Severus moaned as well and Harry suddenly didn't care where they were, he wanted something and he was going to get it.

Finding his strength he tucked his right leg around Severus's and with his left leg brought it up and flipped them so Harry was straddling him from above. The movement had taken Severus by surprise and he looked to Harry wide eyed then narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Harry leaned down and kissed him taking his hands and wrapping them around Severus's wrists.

Severus wasn't impressed with Harry's actions although it was a major turn on to see the boy acting dominant. Harry started to grind into Severus and he was enjoying the view from below but he decided that Harry had had enough fun and without warning flipped them back with Severus ensuring that Harry couldn't take advantage again. He growled at Harry and moved the boy's hands so they were above his head and pinned them to the bed as well.

"Feisty tonight aren't you, Harry?" Severus teased and Harry wriggled underneath him as he was trying to get friction.

"There's something I want." He ground out as he closed his eyes and put his head back trying to absorb the pleasure he was giving himself as the man stayed still as if taunting him.

"Some_thing_? Or some_one_?" he queried and Harry narrowed his eyes at the man. "Right, I get it." He teased and bucked his hips into Harry before moving back and lowering himself over Harry's aching cock that was red and hard from the lack of attention.

Severus sat back on his heels as he straddled Harry's thighs and put a delicate hand around the base and gave it a gentle squeeze, which made Harry moan and writhe around. Severus was amazed that he was so responsive and hadn't even touched him but every little thing was sending him over the edge. Once again, he decided to give Harry mercy and gave it light strokes with the intention of letting him come before he started his assault again.

Harry moaned and ran a hand through his hair, not really sure where to put his hands as they weren't restrained and decided to put them behind his head as he watched the man work his cock. He frowned when Severus took his hands away and looked up to see the man shaking his head.

"You think this is going to be a walk in the park, hmm?" and Harry leaned up on his elbows giving him a questioning look before gasping and licking his lips when Severus undid the buttons on his pants and pulled his own cock out and gave it a couple of strokes.

"Come here." He said and Harry sat up before getting on his knees in front of the man.

"Suck." Severus commanded.

Harry was on all fours and leaned forward to take the man in his mouth, licking and sucking his way up and down paying special attention to the little slit and running the edge of his tongue along it. He took a hand and wrapped it around the base of his own cock and started beating himself off but wasn't stopped and felt a hand in his hair making long strokes and Harry felt himself relaxing.

Severus could feel himself building so he took a handful of Harry's hair and pulled him back so he fell onto his side and climbed on top of him. Harry had stopped touching himself and was lying on his back underneath the man panting a little. Severus leaned down and started to kiss from Harry's earlobe down the side of his neck and along his jaw.

"Touch yourself, Harry." He whispered and continued his torture of feather light kissed along the boy's neck and torso.

He heard Harry grunt and the boy stopped moving so he looked up to meet his eye and realized that Harry was waiting for permission to finish, which made Severus happy that he finally was starting to listen to commands.

"Come, Harry." He commanded and Harry threw his head back and bucked his hips and Severus felt the warm fluid hit his stomach and he leaned down to keep kissing Harry's neck.

"Good, boy." He murmured into Harry's neck and then pulled away to look at him.

Harry's face was flushed and he felt completely spent, but one look at Severus's face and he knew it wasn't over and he suddenly felt his stomach drop at the idea of what was to come. Severus noticed the sudden change in emotion and smirked before flipping Harry so he was lying on his front and Severus crawled over top of him on all fours and started kissing the back of his neck, all the way down his spine and stopping millimeters from his backside and gave it a quick smack. Harry couldn't control his movements and ground his now semi hard erection into the mattress as the pain mixed with pleasure and he closed his eyes. His skin and body were still sensitive as he came down from his explosive orgasm so he was only half in his right mind as Severus continued to tease and pleasure him.

Coming back to lay flush against Harry's back, Severus leaned closely to Harry's ear.

"What do you want, Harry? Tell me what you desire." His voice was authoritative yet seductive at the same time and Harry knew what he wanted.

"Fuck me, Severus. Fuck me hard." Harry responded and Severus moved away giving Harry a hard smack as he did so. "Sir!" Harry ground out as he absorbed the blow and Severus smirked.

Severus crawled off the bed and ditched his leathers before climbing back on top of Harry and pulling his hips back and nestling his cock in Harry's crack. He experimented a couple of times by rubbing his cock over the boy's crack and had to stifle a moan by biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. Even though he'd been the Alpha at this club, there wasn't a time where he'd actually had sex or run his cock over another Submissive so the feeling was unreal and because he spent most of his days at the club, he didn't have a sexual partner of any kind. It had been a long few years, he didn't want to depress himself though and tried not to think about the fact it had been at least twenty years since he had been balls deep into a fellow male counterpart. He leaned over Harry's back and ran a hand up his spine as he did so.

"Suck." He instructed as he put his index and middle fingers in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry eagerly opened his mouth and sucked on the man's digits running his tongue over them and Severus again had to fight back a moan and was almost successful. He pulled his fingers out and ran them down Harry's crack till he reached the tight ring that was going to bring both of them the upmost pleasure. He gently probed his index finger against the hole and it slid in easily with Harry's saliva as lubrication and moved the finger in and out. Severus slid his middle finger in alongside his other finger and started to make a scissoring action with the two so he gradually stretched Harry.

Harry bit back a hiss of pain when the second finger was added but it soon turned into pleasure and started bucking backwards to get some more. His cock was now rock hard only ten minutes after his orgasm and he was ready for round two. Severus was in the same boat and his cock was starting to leak with precome as he continued to be aroused by Harry's responses and presence. He pulled his fingers out when he could feel Harry was ready and he lined himself up and pushed into Harry and this time the moan couldn't be hidden and a long drawn out moan escaped his parted lips and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling.

It was like music to Harry's ears hearing the man moan so seductively from behind and Harry moaned as well and lowered his chest so it was on the mattress and put a hand around his cock to start pumping in time with Severus's thrusts. The man was going slow and it was driving Harry made because he just wanted the man to move and was pushing back hard onto the man's cock to get him to go faster.

Severus gripped Harry's hips hard to stop him from moving as he wanted this to go as _his_ pace otherwise he wasn't going to last very long as it had been a long time since he'd had this feeling. The warmth and tightness that he was experiencing from Harry's ass was incredible and he slowly thrust in and out. He saw Harry move a hand and let him have a couple of strokes before pulling it away and grabbed his other hand as well pulling them behind his back and securing them with a hand. He frowned when he realized he didn't have anything to restrain Harry with, and then an idea hit him and he stopped thrusting.

Harry, who was still leaning on his torso tried to look round and see what the man was going when Severus spoke slightly out of character.

"I want you to keep your hands here. I do not have anything to restrain you with… may I use a light bonding spell?" he queried and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Uh, okay." He said unsure and turned his head further to look at the man still buried inside him.

"You need to be sure."

Harry thought about this, he would have said yes straight away if it weren't for the fact he hadn't practiced magic in over seven years as he would have been able to stop it whenever he wanted but now he wasn't sure if he could even perform wandless and wordless magic. But this was Severus and he was sure the man would be mindful of his safety.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure." Harry said in his best Submissive tone then felt soft ribbon winding around his wrists.

"No need for safe words tonight, Harry. You tell me to stop and I will."

"Ok." Severus spanked him hard. "Sir."

Severus resumed his thrusts and now that Harry was bound he had the use of both his hands so grabbed Harry's waist and slammed into him a couple of times, once earning a yelp and the other a groan of utter pleasure. Severus put a hand on the mattress for balance and the other wrapped around Harry's cock as he continued to thrust and stroked Harry in time with thrusting into him.

Harry had started making incoherent ramblings and Severus could feel himself building and he increased the force of his thrusts when Harry yelled out as Severus rubbed the sweet spot and started bossing Severus around.

"Ah, Severus, harder. Fuck me harder, mmmmm."

His words and desperate tone were creating a dramatic and passionate atmosphere and he told Severus he was about to come. Severus gave him permission and as he felt Harry tensing it sent him over the edge and he grunted loudly as he staggered a couple of thrusts before collapsing on top of Harry exhausted. Harry couldn't hold the weight of them both so he collapsed as well into the spunk that was covering the mattress from his release and they were both panting hard.

Severus pulled Harry into his chest as they rolled onto their right sides and spooned him from behind as they both regained regular breathing. As they lay there Harry was trying to keep his eyes open and to stay awake but it was getting hard and finally he gave in and fell asleep.

**Don't worry lovelies, there is still more to come.**

**Mainly explanations and conclusions.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

When Harry woke, he grumbled and slowly opened his eyes then realized he wasn't at the club and it didn't smell like his apartment either. Letting his eyes adjust to the dim lit in the room he shifted in the large king sized bed and flipped onto his back so he could prop himself up on his elbows. He looked around the large room and frowned and tried to think of where he could be, he didn't think he'd done anything after the club last night and… _Oh my gods_, Harry realized and closed his eyes as he breathed in the familiar scent of Severus Snape who currently wasn't in the room. Harry shifted in the bed and swung his legs over the side, sliding on the silk sheets and looked around for anything that resembled clothes. He saw a dresser to the right of the bed so he quietly stood and opened the top draw pulling out a pair of what appeared to be silver silk boxers and slipped them on before heading towards the door and was on the other side of the bed.

Once he opened the door and stuck his head out he looked both ways down the vast corridor and decided to go hunting for the mystery man. He heard a clinking sound coming from behind him so he changed direction and around the corner found a massive staircase that lead downwards towards the front door. Once at the bottom, he was feeling a little self conscious and wrapped his arms around himself and walked off to the right and found a door through which looked like a kitchen on the other side. Harry was miffed at the vast size of house and found that there were a lot of dark woods and black walls with white furnishings, window frames and skirting boards.

He poked his head around the corner and spied the man in question slaving away over the stove dressed only in black boxers and sipping on a cup of what Harry thought to be coffee, _straight black, no cream or sugar_, he mused to himself. The man never changed. Severus turned around when he heard a noise and stayed still, which made it hard to gauge the man's reaction.

"Hey." Harry said shyly and gave a little half smile at the man as he walked closer.

"Good morning." Severus said formally, but a small smile spread across his face as he said it.

_Crisis averted_, Harry thought and stopped a couple of feet away from where the man was standing. He looked at the stove and noted a full English breakfast being made and he felt his mouth watering, he hadn't had one of these in a while.

"That smells delicious." Harry said.

"Good to hear it, would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Harry replied as he made his way over to the dining table and pulled out a chair.

"So… uh, not that I don't mind waking up in your house but where are we?" Harry said unsurely and looked to Severus who was pouring him a mug of coffee, which the man added several teaspoons of sugar to.

"My apologies, Harry." He handed Harry his mug and sat down in the next chair at the square table. "You fell asleep and I didn't know where you lived." He shrugged but Harry waved it off.

"Thanks."

"We're are in Spinners End." He clarified when he realized he hadn't answered Harry's question and the boy got a sudden look of understanding.

Severus stood and pulled two plates out of the oven before loading them up with breakfast and coming to sit back down at the table with Harry. Harry nearly jumped when he saw an elf walking past him and he had to remind himself that he was still a wizard, he just hadn't seen one for a very long time.

They were tucking into breakfast, not saying anything when he sighed and decided that they had some explaining to do, on both parts but mostly just him.

"Guess I have some explaining to do huh." Harry mused as he pushed his scrambled egg around on his plate and looked up to Severus.

"Myself included." Severus added and Harry nodded and they both continued with breakfast.

Once breakfast was cleared, Severus walked Harry out and he decided that they would just talk in the bedroom seeing as neither of them was dressed and it would be more comfortable. Harry sat on the bed and crossed his legs as Severus came to sit next to him resting his back against the head board and staring straight ahead.

"I think it only appropriate that you start, Harry." Severus said and turned his head to the right to look at the boy.

Harry sighed and nodded before jumping into his longwinded story. He told the man about what he was feeling as he stood in the Great Hall after they won the war and how empty he felt. He looked around and all he saw was sadness and death, even his friends had found something in the war, but then there was Harry… just Harry.

"I couldn't take it anymore, I was there alone and I knew that when the first person started clapping that my life was going to get infinitely worse. Can you imagine what people would do to just _be_ with me? I mean… gah. I don't even know how to describe it." He said frustrated and looked up to Severus who was nodding slightly at him.

Harry went on to say what happened as soon as he found himself in the Muggle village and how he grew his fashion label. He expressed his hesitance when he vowed to forget all about the wizarding world, he always knew it was going to be a part of him, so he said that he hid it in the very place he knew people wouldn't look.

"Snatter. I know you're not stupid, Severus."

Severus thought about this for a second then it clicked, _Snape and Potter_. "Clever." He mused and Harry smiled.

"I had grown rather fond of you, Severus and I think that in some ways it was one of the reasons why I decided to leave in the first place. NO! Not like that, I just never thought that anything would eventuate, I mean you were my professor." Harry had to clarify that last bit as he saw the anger and hurt in the man's eyes.

Severus couldn't disagree with Harry's reasoning, he too had been struggling with the idea that he was becoming attracted to the boy and he had thought it an impossible feat at the time as well. The feelings had been growing steadily over the time that they had spent together leading up to the final battle.

"Then I guess we were both stubborn." He mused and Severus elaborated and told Harry how he had felt the same.

He went on to say that a couple of years after the war and the castle had been fully restored that he didn't have the passion and flare for his work anymore and decided that he too needed a change. It had been a rough time for him with court hearings for all known Death Eaters who were still alive but he had been lucky, and with the support of Minerva he was excused of all crimes committed. He said that because of his work as a spy for the light and his dedication to the school he had proved his worth and therefore no punishment was executed.

"Then I bumped into Miss Amber, and she too proposed a business offer that I couldn't turn down. She too, if you're wondering, is a witch." He saw Harry's reaction to this and realized the boy had obviously suspected something.

"I found it an easy transition, and because I'd had to deal with all you insolent brats at the school I wanted my revenge."

"Poor us." Harry smirked, referring to the submissives in the club.

"You signed up for it, Harry. Don't play that card now." Severus taunted and Harry giggled in response.

"So here we both are then." Harry said once he recovered from his giggling.

"Here we are." Severus replied and they both looked at each other.

"What happens now?" Harry said unsure and looked down at his lap.

"I think it's clear what we both want, Harry."

Severus moved and shifted onto his knees and towered over Harry before wrapping an arm around the boy's back and shifting him so they were lying on the bed with Severus on top.

**FIN**

**(For now, you know I'll return to this...)**


End file.
